What Comes After the Ever After
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 700 of the Manga. Clearly, not all is sunshine and rainbows. Something stirs the peace that has settled and with a certain Uchiha always away, Sakura seems like easy prey, especially with the doubt brewing in the back of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura glanced into her daughter's room, seeing her stare at a picture of Sasuke.

"Sara-chan?"

Sarada didn't move, aside from wiping her eyes.

"I'm a lot like that idiot, Bolt," she murmured, reminding Sakura of their conversation earlier that day.

Sakura gazed at her daughter's slumped form and moved into her bedroom before taking a seat on the bed by her side.

"You father needs to travel, Sara-chan. I've explained to you before that his life had been so dark and sad that he never got to see how beautiful life was and how full of love the world is. His travels-"

"-will help him be a better father to me, I know, mama," she grumbled. "But no one else only gets a couple of months to spend with their dads before he goes away for months at a time."

"I know, Sara-chan. It's hard and I never wanted you to spend so little time with your dad, but there's nothing we can do," Sakura sighed sadly.

"You could find me a new dad," Sarada spoke under her breath.

It pained her to hear that from her child, yet she couldn't blame the tiny Uchiha.

"And I hate wearing these stupid glasses!"

Tearing them off, she threw them at the wall, shattering them.

"Sarada, those were a gift from your tou-san," the pinkette frowned.

"I can't be won over by gifts."

"You know your tou-san has trouble expressing his love-"

"He's not even trying!" Sarada spun around and buried her head into Sakura's lap, shaking as she silently cried.

Sakura's eyes watered as she stared down at Sarada, remorseful. Minutes passed before Sarada's crying had stopped, but her head remained on Sakura's lap, Sakura's fingers affectionately running through her hair, soothing her.

After a while, Sakura began to speak.

"You know, you and Bolt used to be very close," Sakura trailed off. "But when duty called Naruto away, Bolt began to act out. You started to distance yourself when you began to realise Sasuke-kun would leave for months at a time. Then suddenly, you two couldn't stand to be around one another."

"He's being an idiot! At least his father stays in the village. He should just go see him. I can't even do that!"

With that final exclamation, the onyx-haired child got up and ran from the room.

Sakura listened as Sarada fled the house and a allowed a tear to fall.

"Damn it, Sasuke-kun. How long before you're soul-searching ends?"

The hand that had been in her lap moved to caress her stomach lovingly.

"You have a family now..."

* * *

><p>Sarada fled the Uchiha compound, headed towards the park as the sun set on the horizon, bathing the village orange and the sky purple and pink.<p>

Like every lonely child, Sarada sat on the swing.

"That's my swing."

Looking up, Sarada stared at Bolt in surprise before it was quickly replaced with disdain.

"Well, if it isn't Meiru."

"Go away, Haisha."

"If that's all you're going to call me, something must be wrong," Bolt teased.

"You're such an idiot," she murmured softly.

Bolt jumped up and grabbed the bars of the jungle gym. "Yeah well I get it from my dad, so..."

There was silence as they both got lost in their thoughts.

"We're the same," Sarada told him as she looked up from the ground to the boy who played on the bars before her.

The blonde looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Now who's the idiot? We couldn't be more different," he laughed.

"I meant about our dads."

That statement alone brought his laughter to an abrupt end.

"Our dads are nothing alike."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. My dad doesn't want to spend time with me, even though we're in the same village. You're dad can't spend time with you."

"Your dad can't spend time with you, he's too busy," Sarada corrected. "My dad doesn't want to spend time with me because he _chooses_ to leave us."

"Tou-san told me Sasuke-oji leaves to be a better person."

"A better person without his family? Doesn't seem worth it to me."

They both fell silent again before the sound of Bolt touching ground disrupted the quiet park. He walked over to join her on the swing set.

"I just want to spend time with my tou-san," Sarada whispered, tearing up.

Bolt watched her with his own tears. It was weird for him to see the proud, arrogant Uchiha cry.

"Me too, Meiru-chan."

Instead of being angry at the insult, she smiled and wiped her tears away again. She looked up at the blond with a watery smile and Bolt stared in wonder when he finally realised she was without her glasses. Without realising, his face had moved to be right in front of hers, inspecting her face and eyes, which had widened at his bold move.

"What are-"

"Why do you bother wearing those stupid glasses? You look better without them."

Sarada turned crimson from the unexpected insult while Bolt blushed once he realised what he'd just said.

"I-I mean you looked nicer...uh...kind! I mean you look less like a snob and more like a friend."

"A friend?" Sarada stuttered out, looking at the sunset.

She looked back to Bolt who was watching the sunset also, his blush fading slowly. She reached for his hand and Bolt's head snapped to hers instantaneously.

She smiled and nodded. "A friend."

Despite the blush that had come back full force, he smiled back. "A friend."

The two watched the sunset together, holding hands as they swung.

"You're stick a bitch though."

Smack.

"Baka!"

"Itai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a couple things.<strong>

**One, OMG SasuSaku is canon. I had always hoped but never expected it to happen. Sasuke was always so emo.**

**Two, Sarada. Normally, I use English versions of names like Alucard instead of Arucard but seriously...WHO THE FUCK NAMES THEIR KID SALAD!?**

**Holy fucking shit, whose idea was it to name the child of Sasuke and Sakura fucking SALAD? Are you fucking kidding me!? I had the biggest rage when I found out. Salada does not make it better, that's a fucking cracker. SO WHO THE FUCK-**

**Breathe...god.**

**At least Naruto's child, when he named him Bolt, it could be like Lightning Bolt, even though it's like bolt as in like a bolt and screw. I chose to call him Bolt instead of Boruto. That's a little too close to burrito to me xD**

**Third, why the hell does Sarada have glasses? Honestly, when I first saw her, I thought she was Karin's daughter, I mean what the fuck!?**

**Fourth, Sarada's attitude. You'd think Sakura would have made sure Sarada didn't develop the holier-than-thou attitude Sasuke had. I was vain once and I'm so ashamed, I'd never let my children look down on other people.**

**Fifth, I just hated the epilogue. Not everyone had to pair up. Did Sakura look like a housewife to you? If Sasuke was planning on rebuilding his clan, wouldn't he need more than one child to get a good start? Especially since Sarada will take any future husband's name. All in all, I thought it was shit and that he really didn't put much thought into it. It would have been so much better if they had a boy and named him Itachi. That would have been perfect. It just seemed half assed to me.**

**Normally, I wouldn't use Japanese words like Itai but finishing with 'Ow' seemed gay. I tend to use Japanese suffix and titles so nothing new with Sasuke-oji.**

**Does anyone else thing that Sarada, Bolt and his sister should have been closer, considering the parental ties? All of the children should have been closer. I didn't think Ino would get with Sai, though. Their kid looks fucked up xD Not to mention Choji's daughter...BAHAHAHAHAAHA****Honestly, its all shit.**

**.**

**'Come here, Salad-' Man what the actual fuck!? I can't get passed it.**

**Kishimoto is a fuck head. Bet he'd never name his child 'Salad'.**

**Dick.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first place Sakura looked for Sarada was the park. While the young Uchiha was blinded by her father's absence, she was ignorant to how much Sakura actually paid attention to her or the things she says.

So she was beyond surprised when she saw her daughter and her godchild together, especially when Sarada always expresses disdain when talking about the blonde.

What was weirder, was their hands.

Holding.

Though strange and out of place, Sakura's gaze couldn't help but soften at the scene.

Perhaps Sarada didn't need a mother who overwhelmed her with the love of two parents, but a friend who understood.

Much like Sasuke and Naruto.

And just like those two legends, she didn't quite have a place.

And the purple-haired woman who came to join her felt the same.

"It will be alright, Sakura-chan," Hinata comforted.

"Will it?"

Her emerald eyes never left the duo.

"They need each other."

"Oh, I don't have a problem with them being together, Hinata," Sakura spoke, finally turning to look at the heiress. "I'm her mother. I should be able to help her."

"You are, Sakura-chan. Just by being by her side and loving her, you're doing more than you know. You're doing more than _she_ knows."

Sakura offered her old friend a smile and hug, but the warm embrace did nothing to heat up the void starting to take route in her heart.

"This just doesn't feel like a family."

* * *

><p>Sarada grabbed her bento as she headed out.<p>

"Bye, kaa-san!"

The pinkette didn't even have time to reply before the door closed behind her.

Sakura sighed before coughing. Feeling something wet on her lips, she gingerly touched them. When she brought them to her sight, she sighed before reaching for a tissue and wiping her lips.

"I think I'll check in on the hospital."

As the pinkette headed to the hospital, she was greeted by many on the streets. Though she was not as powerful as her old teammates, she was just as acknowledged, her medical prowess and strength having far surpassed Tsunade's.

Entering the hospital, she asked for Tsunade, who appeared to be kicking it with the ex-kage's. Well, that suited Sakura just fine.

"I'll be in my lab, if anyone needs me," she told the receptionist who watched her go.

Once her door closed behind her, the room was bathed in shadows. A sigh escaped her lips before she flicked the light switch. As the lights flickered on, the room was illuminated, revealing all her scientific equipment.

When Tsunade had stepped down and left her as head of the hospital, she was given this lab for all her experiments and projects, privacy and peace away from the chaos that is the hospital.

Moving around the lab, grabbing books and files, she finally sat down. Opening the large book on medical jutsu, she began her research.

The bloody tissue tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Sasuke nodded his thanks to the vendor and continued on his way down the streets of Suna, regardless of the stares he received. They were nothing new to him, whether they be lustful, hateful or awe.<p>

The Uchiha patriarch looked up at the sky with distaste. Suna was still too hot for his liking -not as if it would ever change- but it was the only village that would accept him while their Kage is off meeting with Naruto.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed.

He bit into the tomato the vendor had offered him as he walked through the markets. As he passed the jewellers, he slowed to a stop. In the window was a beautiful cherry blossom necklace, something that reminded him of his father-in-laws necklace. Sarada flashed in his mind and a small smile pulled at his lips before he entered the store.

_'I'll be home soon.'_

* * *

><p>A shadow swiftly entered the house, making no sound. Slow, purposeful steps moved within, taking in everything.<p>

Spotting a family portrait on the wall, the stranger gave pause.

They stood before the picture, studying it.

Blood trickled down their chin as they bit their lip, furious.

"I will have my revenge. Mark my words."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for all your reviews!<strong>

**I never expected many to feel the way I do! Oh, it just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Enjoy this update but I'm sorry it's short. The story is slow without me making it hateful and angsty.**

**You know what the ultimate match would have been? SasuSakuNaru.**

**I knew it could never happen since that's too farfetched but come on, I think the boys could share xD**

**No, this won't be a SasuSakuNaru story but I may write one later ;P**

**Screw Hinata. She can go with Kiba, I don't care.**

**And a lovely thanks to K-chu who has being pm-ing me and allowing me to rant a lot xD**

**I encourage you, my lovely readers, to write this with me. Feel free to write a review or pm me on what you'd like to see and I shall do my best to accommodate you. Within reason, of course.**

**I have a basic idea of what I am going to do with this but I will need more material so let's work together!**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews and encouragement and I'm so happy I'm not alone in the way I feel about the ending.**

**On a side note, I'm coming to terms with the name Sarada, as long as I ignore it's English translation to Salad. Oooooh that still annoys me...**

**Next chapter, I shall try to incorporate more BoltSara.**

**You gotta admit, that would be cute.**

**Can you imagine Sasuke's face if Sakura told him about Sarada possibly being with Bolt.**

**Pfft...I can see him looking like he just sucked a lemon.**

**XD**

**Also, since lemons are my specialty, I'll try to put some in, but it'll be hard (pfft no pun intended) since I only care to write smut starring Sakura and with Sasuke being out of town...well...shit.**

**I also specialise in angst and hurt (you'd realise if you've read some of my other stories, which I totally recommend btw) so things could get graphic and emotional.**

**That's all ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada sighed as she watched Konohamaru speak about chakra moulding up the front of the class.

Bolt hadn't come to school today.

_'Damn it, Haisha. I thought we were going to hang out today,' _she hissed mentally, biting her lip angrily.

"Psst."

She ignored the sound at first.

"Pssssssssst."

Her brow twitched with annoyance as she tried her best to keep writing down notes.

"**PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST.**"

She threw down her pencil and glared around the classroom, looked around for the source of the sound. As she reached the window, she spotted familiar blond hair.

Bolt hid behind the window pane, his blue eyes poking out, staring at her. He raised his hand into view and beckoned her to come with. Her heart fluttered as she looked back at Konohamaru. She'd never done anything bad like he wanted. How was she supposed to-

"You're so boring, Konohamaru-sensei!" Bolt yelled, sticking his head in the window.

"So you are ditching school, Bolt!" Konohamaru bellowed and ran for the window.

Bolt laughed as he took off with Konohamaru following, slipping out the window.

Some of the children began to talk as Sarada felt her heart thudding in her chest.

_'I can do this! I just...need to leave the classroom.'_

Adjusting her new pair of glasses, she stood.

"Oh, no, not another lecture about the perfect student," a student groaned, seeing Sarada stand.

She glared at him as she walked down the steps, hiding the fear and anxiety. As she reached the door, she smiled.

_'I'm gonna make it!'_

She reached for the door but it opened on it's own and Sarada suddenly found herself staring up at the Shichidaime, who looked quite annoyed.

Sarada's eyes widened as she stared at the Hokage in horror, taking a couple steps back.

"Oh, hey there Sarada," Naruto spoke, smiling at the daughter of his best friends.

Sarada screamed as she bolted passed him, terrified.

"Hey, wait!"

_'Damn you, Bolt! Damn you!'_

She never stopped running, knowing that Naruto would catch her. She ran all the way to the park before she finally collapsed in the sand, panting and wheezing for breath.

"Jeez, you're so out of shape."

She screamed in surprise but sighed in relief when it was the younger blond instead of his father.

"You...bastard...can't...believe...Hokage...school...crap..." Sarada wheezed out.

"My dad?" Bolt wondered. "Crap, that means Konohamaru-sensei told my dad I was missing today."

Sarada was holding a hand to her chest, urging her heart to stop pounding in her chest. She was terrified of getting caught but at the same time, it was thrilling breaking the rules.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bolt asked, worried when he saw she was still trying to breathe properly. "Are you really that out of breath?"

Sarada shook her head. "No. I'm scared of being caught. I've never done this before!"

Bolt grinned sheepishly. "Fun, right?"

Expecting the girl to yell at him or answer with a negative answer, he was surprised when instead, he heard her laugh. Opening his eyes, he stared at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes and the way her face lit up from the smile on her lips. Jumping up, she grabbed Bolt's hand.

"Come on, show me how to pull a prank."

Bolt continued to stare at her in disbelief before he broke out into a grin again.

* * *

><p>Bolt cackled as he stared up at his father's face on the Hokage wall.<p>

"You're a natural!" He laughed.

Naruto's face was painted with red lip, pink cheeks, an all round womanly look. Sarada admired her work before she spotted ninja headed towards them.

"Quick, we gotta go!"

"Why?"

Sarada stared at him.

"No wonder you're always getting caught! Just...come on!" She dragged him through several alleyways.

Bolt laughed from behind her and she couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled inside her.

She had never had so much fun.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his face on the Hokage wall.<p>

"Oh, Bolt," Hinata sighed from beside Naruto.

"He didn't do this," Naruto spoke.

"What?"

"This is too feminine. Bolt wouldn't have come up with this. It's not a crude as Bolt's usual work."

"Then...who..."

It didn't take long for Hinata to realise.

"Oh, dear."

"Sakura-chan's going to kill me," the blonde groaned.

* * *

><p>The window from Sakura's office had a good view of the Hokage faces and she could make out the two children currently painting it. Frowning but willing to see what happened, she waited and couldn't help but smile at her daughter's creativity.<p>

As the two fled the scene of the crime, Sakura took off out her window to follow. Before she busted them, she heard the two children's laughter.

It had been so long since her daughter laughed like that. Sakura paused on one of the roofs, watching as they disappeared around the corner, their laughter fading as they put distance between themselves and her.

She smiled to herself as a breeze caressed her face and tresses.

"Let them have their fun while they can," she murmured softly before heading back to her office.

* * *

><p>A man stood in the trees outside of Konoha's walls before someone finally joined him.<p>

"Report."

"You were right. He has a family now. A wife and daughter."

"Perfect."

"Your orders?"

"Keep an eye on them. When the moment is right, we'll strike."

"..."

"Don't worry. You'll have your own revenge too, my dear."

With that, the two shadows disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you there would be some BoltSara action in this fic.<strong>

**I can totally see Sarada having a panic attack when she had to actually break a rule.**

**God forbid!**

**Bolt: Welcome to the dark side, Sarada. Muahahaha!**

**Sarada: You haven't seen the dark side until you've seen kaa-san take away tou-san's tomatoes...**

**Bolt: errr what?**

**I thought Sarada was adorable and hilarious.**

**Actually, I'm liking Sarada more and more and I've realised, her glasses remind me of Cereza from Bayonetta. If you haven't played it, watch the animated movie of it. Adorable :3 I'm gonna have Sarada grow her hair instead of cutting it. I reckon she'd look better with long hair.**

**Reviews are welcome, my lovelies ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Sakura, you're at 13 weeks. What do you want to know?" Tsunade asked as Sakura rubbed the cool gel on her baby bump.

"Just if the baby is doing okay. I hate that when it comes to pregnancies, you can't use chakra to check up on them. Ultrasounds have poor graphics."

"Unless you want to potentially injure the foetus, we have to do it the civilian way."

"But what if there are complications like with Sara-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tsunade's free hand patted hers that rested just below her stomach.

"Nothing will ever happen to you or your baby while I'm here, Sakura," Tsunade assured her, smiling affectionately.

"Thank you, shishou."

"Bah, I haven't been your shishou since-" her sentence was cut short by the heart beat they heard.

Or rather, two heart beats.

Sakura's eyes darted to the screen.

"Is that..."

Tsunade nodded and tears of joy fell from the pinkette's eyes. Tsunade gave her a watery smile as she found the twins.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" Tsunade breathed softly, unwilling to disturb this moment.

Sakura nodded her head rapidly, unable to speak.

A hand flew to Sakura's mouth as she silently sobbed after Tsunade told her. The older woman gripped one of her hands supportingly while the other continued to monitor the children. Tears finally fell from Tsunade's eyes, just like they had when Sakura was pregnant with Sarada.

"Congratulations, Sakura," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Days passed as Sakura tried to find the right time to tell Sarada.<p>

"Kaa-san, I'm home!"

The pinkette looked up from her book as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Sarada, can you join me in the living room?"

A moment later, Sarada poked her head into the room, a smile on her face. She had been doing that a lot lately. Smiling.

_'Oh Naruto, Bolt is just like you,'_ Sakura thought affectionately.

Thanks to Bolt, Sarada was a lot happier and now it seemed the two were joined at the hip.

She only hoped the news of the two new additions to their family didn't ruin that new found happiness.

"What's up, kaa-san?"

"Take a seat, sweetheart."

Sarada's face became guarded. Her defensive wall was up and Sakura sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Is it about tou-san?" Sarada wondered.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sara-chan. I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant."

There was silence as Sarada took in her words.

"You're...pregnant?"

Sakura nodded. "Meaning, I'm going to have a baby...or two."

"_T__wo_!?"

Sakura jumped at the sudden exclamation.

"But tou-san isn't even here! And with two more babies, he's not going to have any time for me!"

"Sarada, you know that's not true!"

"Do I?" She snapped back and Sakura suddenly found herself at a loss for words.

She watched as Sarada stormed out, most likely to find Bolt.

She didn't stop her. She just walked to her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

Then she cried.

* * *

><p>Reaching the park, Sarada immediately spotted Bolt on the swing, talking with Inojin. Skidding to a stop before them, Bolt's attention turned to her where it stayed. He noticed instantly from the look on her face that something was wrong.<p>

"What's wrong, Sarada?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to reply but all she could do was pant as she caught her breath.

But she just didn't know where to begin.

Inojin placed a comforting hand on her back as she struggled for breath. "Just breathe first. Catch your breath."

It took a while before her breathing returned to normal.

"Kaa-san's pregnant."

The two males stood there a moment, confused.

"Your kaa-san's pregnant?" Bolt wondered allowed.

Sarada nodded.

"And you...don't like this?" Inojin asked.

"No! Tou-san..."

Bolt frowned before he slowly swung himself on the swing.

"You're being selfish, Meinu."

Sarada's gaze snapped up from the ground to him.

"How can you say that!? You know what it's like to not have your dad around! If kaa-san has a baby-"

"What?" Bolt challenged her. "My kaa-san had another baby and I love Himawari."

"But-"

"Sakura-ba is already pregnant," Inojin stated. "The other option is to kill it."

"Them."

Both boys looked at her in surprise.

"Kaa-san said there'd be two."

"Two babies? Is that even possible?"

Inojin looked up at the darkening sky. "I really want to stay and talk, guys, but kaa-san will kill me if I'm not home soon."

Bolt waved him off. "It's okay. I've got this."

Inojin nodded and waved before taking off for his house. Bolt grabbed Sarada's hand and pulled as he took off, dragging her along behind him.

"Where are we going!?"

When they stopped, they were outside the Hyuga compound.

"What are we-"

Holding a finger to his lips, her words were silenced before he quietly led her in and around the side of the main household. His home.

She hadn't been to their garden for years and it took her breath away. It had only gotten more beautiful. There was a koi pond in the middle, surrounded by bamboo trees and gorgeous flowers. It took her a moment before she finally realised they weren't alone in the garden.

By the koi pond was Himawari in a golden yukata, standing out in the shadowed garden, the short time between the last rays of sunlight and the garden lanterns.

"When Himawari was born, I was jealous because kaa-san was always holding her and never me. Suddenly, it wasn't all about me."

Sarada turned to look at the boy at her side, but his eyes remained transfixed on the small girl unaware of them.

"I wanted her to disappear. Tou-san was already too busy that he couldn't possibly spend time with me in his free time is she was around."

"But one night, kaa-san told me it was my job as her older brother to protect her. I stayed awake as my parents went to bed and I snuck into the nursery beside my room. I spent the night watching her and when she woke up and looked at me, I knew kaa-san was right. I had to protect her. I _wanted _to protect her. Tou-san may be too busy for me but he was just as busy for her. So I made sure she never felt the same way I did about out tou-san. I made sure she was never lonely and in the end, she did the same for me."

"But Himawari's pretty. What if my brothers or sisters are ugly?"

Rolling his eyes, he finally turned his gaze away from his sister to the Uchiha, ready to make a comment on Uchiha vanity when he saw the teasing smile she shot him. He smiled as well as he took her hand and led her back out of the garden the way they came in.

"I think your siblings will be pretty."

Sarada smiled as they walked back to the park.

"Thankfully you inherited all of the ugly genes."

A vein pulsed on Sarada's head before her fist met his head.

"BAKA!"

* * *

><p>It was a while before Sarada returned home. When she did, she heard talking and followed the voice.<p>

"It'll be okay, Forehead. Sarada just needs a little time."

The nickname told her immediately who it was. Inojin must have told his mother.

"It's not just that, Pig, it feels like this family is...crumbling."

"Don't say that, Sakura. Things are just shifting. You need time to readjust.

"What am I supposed to do about Sarada? What if she's not ready to be a sister?"

"She will learn to be. She will soon see what it is you do for her. She might just be looking at Sasuke but the longer he's away, the angrier she will get with him. Eventually, she will see that it's always been you who gave her everything she needed."

"I can't give her Sasuke-kun's attention..."

"Sakura, _you_ were lucky to get his attention. Sasuke's just a dick who needs a good kick in the balls."

Sakura giggled softly.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. You're an amazing mother, Sakura, and an incredible wife. You've always stood by Sasuke's side, even when the villagers hated him and despised him. You took the risk to be with him and you even got a few snide remarks about your relationship with him, but you just brushed them off because you knew what was important. It was because of you that Sasuke was accepted within the Konoha 12, not Naruto. Frankly, everyone was annoyed Naruto could forgive and forget so easily but you, you made him work for our forgiveness. Aside from Naruto, you were the one who was hurt the most by that jerk and when you forgave him, we knew he was worthy of forgiveness."

"Ino," Sakura murmured, touched.

"That's not to say he's worthy of you. You could do so much better."

"I know, but he's the only one I want. The only one I've ever wanted."

"I know, Forehead. You're too damn stubborn to let him go."

"It still hurts though. It hurts so much..."

"I know, Sakura. I know."

Sarada turned away, something bubbling in her chest. As she made it to her room, she stood still, just gazing ahead.

She looked at the picture frame by her bed. Sakura was cuddling her as Sasuke stood beside her. As she looked around her room, she noted all of her pictures were similar, with Sakura holding or carrying her as Sasuke stood by her side.

There was a knock on her door suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Come in."

When the door opened, she expected to see her mother, not her mother's best friend.

"Oh, Ino-ba."

Ino entered her room gracefully and closed the door gently behind her.

"I knew you were eavesdropping, Sara-chan," she teased.

Her eyes widened before she tried to school her expression but the Yamanaka had already caught it.

"Listen, kiddo, your tou-san is an ass, yes, but he has his redeeming qualities. Qualities your kaa-san clings too. While he may not be around much, he loved both of you. Sakura has had her heart broken or let down by him that it's easy for her to believe he doesn't care for her, but she has never believed that he doesn't love you and she's right. Sasuke loves you more than anything and while it can be commendable that he's travelling so that eventually he can be the father that you need, he still needs to be around to be a father. Sakura would love for him to be back and be the father you always wanted, but there is nothing she can do about it."

"She used to make excuses for him all the time."

Ino nodded. "That's because she never wanted you to be too upset with him for being away, but it's starting to get to her now. Please, give your kaa-san a break. You're not the only one praying he comes home soon. Remember that."

With that, Ino ruffled her hair and stood.

* * *

><p>Having gone to bed after Ino left, Sakura woke when someone entered her room. She reached for the kunai under her pillow as the person moved to her side of the bed. She held her breath.<p>

"Kaa-san?"

The breath left her in huff of relief as she relaxed and turned over to face Sarada.

"What's the matter, Sara-chan? Did you have a nightmare?"

The pinkette only just managed to make out the shake of her head.

"Can I...sleep with you for a while?"

Without hesitation, Sakura scooted over and let her climb in. Naturally, her arms wound around her, drawing her in close.

Sarada had never realised how much Sakura was actually there for her, trying to love her enough to make up for Sasuke's absence. That thought caused the girl to tear up and she buried her head in Sakura's chest.

Sakura having smelt the tears only hummed softly as she rubbed her back.

"I miss tou-san," she whimpered.

"It's okay, Sara-chan," Sakura cooed soothingly, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "Mama's here."

It only made Sarada cry harder.

_'Mama's always been here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I must apologise, my readers.<strong>

**As I was going over the other chapters, I realised I got Bolt's nickname for Sarada wrong. It's Meinu, not Meiru. I probably should have said earlier, Meinu means bitch and Haisha means loser. Google translation told me so if it's wrong, blame google.**

**I thought, it Sasuke and Naruto have affectionate insults, why not their kids? Seems fitting.**

**I don't want Sarada to be anti-Sasuke, only realise that while Sasuke is gone, it's Sakura that is trying to give her everything she wants and needs.**

**They might seem someone more mature than they should for eight year olds, or is it okay? Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I didn't know how Sarada should have acted. I hope I did okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura hummed happily as she picked out a couple of juicy tomatoes and bagging them. As she paid for them and left her favourite fruit and vegie stall, Tenten joined her.

"Did you get those kunai you wanted?" Sakura asked.

Tenten couldn't stop the delighted smile from taking over her lips.

"Yes! They are amazing!"

Sakura laughed at her friends enthusiasm as they continued through the markets.

"Uh, hey...Sakura? I don't know if you noticed but-"

"Shh, let them have their fun," Sakura whispered, laughing under her breath.

* * *

><p>Bolt stood in the bushes, not even trying to hide as was evident by the top half of his body not covered by the shrub. He was scratching the back of his head, groaning.<p>

"Ya know, Meinu. When I said an older child is protective of a younger sibling, I DIDN'T MEAN PARANOID!"

Those walking by near him jumped in surprise before watching something large fall out of the tree, flattening the blonde.

"Keep your voice down, baka!"

"Get off, Meinu, you're heavy!"

Sarada scowled as she gracefully rolled off him, keeping within the bush, still hidden.

"Meinu, I'm serious. We have been tailing your kaa-san all morning!" He complained as he stood.

"I have to make sure no harm comes to the babies," she told him.

"Meinu-"

Sarada pulled him back down.

"Look, I know what you meant, Haisha. But chichi-ue isn't around to protect the family so I will."

When she heard no further complaints from him, she turned curious eyes to him, only to catch him staring at her.

"W-What are you staring at, baka?" Sarada snapped, blushing and turning away.

"I just can't believe it," he murmured.

Despite her blush, she looked back shyly.

"Believe what?"

"You."

"What do you mean?" Sarada murmured, noting the way his eyes sparkled when specks of sunlight through the leaves reached them.

"You've actually got a heart."

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed as Tenten went on with her story.<p>

"And he cried when I got home, begging me never to leave him again!"

Tears fell from her eyes as laughter wracked the pinkette's body. Tenten ended up joining her until they were both flushed from how hard they were laughing.

"You are too cruel, Tenten."

The brunette shrugged. "He thought he could guilt trip me. I wasn't about to let him think he could manipulate me. But it all worked out in the end."

Sakura snorted. "For you, maybe. Poor Atoshi."

"Poor Atoshi my ass."

The two cracked up again before they were interrupted by a loud crash. Through the crowd, they could see Bolt had crashed into and broke an empty crate.

"You jerk!"

Bolt groaned in pain before Sarada picked him up and forced him into an empty barrel.

"Ah! What the hell, Sarada!?"

"I'll show you how much of a heart I have!"

Despite his struggling legs sticking out the top of the barrel, she pushed it over and kicked it, watching it roll down the street while pointedly ignoring the blondes wails of 'going to be sick' and apologies.

Tenten turned to Sakura, her brows practically reaching her hairline.

"That girl is pure evil, Sakura."

Sakura giggled.

"Sara-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, feigning ignorance.

Her daughter turned horrified eyes to her before her mind went over her words. Sakura could literally see the girl brain running a hundred miles a minute to come up with a valid reason for being there. Deciding to help out the poor girl, Sakura gave her a way out.

"Come on, I bought tomatoes but I think you should have one, just to make sure they're ripe."

Thoughts coming to a skidding stop at the words 'tomatoes' and 'have one', she ran to the two women.

Sakura offered her one of the plump tomatoes and watched as her eyes lit up.

As her teeth sank into it, they began moving again, with Sarada trailing behind, enjoying her tomato.

"She can be a little angel, too," Sakura murmured to Tenten.

The other woman turned to look back down the road where the barrel had disappeared down and shook her head.

"God help any man foolish enough to get on her bad side when she's older."

Sakura just laughed. Sarada had no idea what was so funny but she didn't care either way.

She had a tomato.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she rubbed Bolt's back as he laid on his side in his bed.<p>

"You want to tell me what happened now, Bolt?"

A groan was her answer.

"Was it a bully?"

Groan.

"Was it Sarada-chan?"

...

Hinata nodded to herself.

"What did she do?"

"Stuck me in a barrel after throwing me through a crate."

"And why did she do that?"

"Because she's a b-uh...bad girl?"

Hinata smiled at his save but continued prodding.

"Did you say something to her? Sarada can be quite mean with her words, but she's not usually violent unless provoked."

...

"Bolt," she scolded gently.

"I don't know why she was so angry. She went all red and then I said she actually had a heart and then she got angry and threw me around."

Hinata paused.

"You said she went red?"

"Mm."

"Before she got angry?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing before she got angry?"

"Watching her. I thought she had changed but she's still as violent as ever."

Hinata turned him over and placed a cool wet rag on his forehead, easing his headache.

"Did she go red when she saw you looking at her?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Finally, the Hyuga heiress smiled fondly.

"People get embarrassed when they are being watched, Bolt-kun. Sarada-chan was embarrassed and then you said something mean."

"But I'm always insulting her! Why is she only just now getting angry with me?"

"People change, son. Feelings change," Hinata murmured before kissing his cheek and standing. "Now you should get some rest. You will feel better in the morning."

She turned his light out.

"Wait, kaa-san?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are girls so confusing?"

Hinata giggled as she left.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to Sarada shuffling around in her arms. As she was falling back to sleep, she could have sworn she heard Sarada say something.<p>

Sarada had shuffled down under the covers so that she was face to face with Sakura's stomach that was slightly raised.

"Hi, babies," Sarada whispered. "I'm your aneki. Tou-san isn't around much but I promise I will be."

Sakura shifted in her sleep and Sarada froze, waiting.

When she settled back down, Sarada sighed. She placed her ear to Sakura's stomach as if she'd hear something.

"I'll protect both of you. At least until tou-san comes back and then we can be a big family."

With that, Sarada moved back up so that her head poked out of the top of the blanket, under Sakura's chin. Snuggling up, Sarada fell into a peaceful sleep.

Even asleep, Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>Onyx eyes watched the two in the bed until Sarada finally fell asleep.<p>

Being a master at hiding his chakra, there was no way Sakura would be able to sense him.

As he approached the bed, he smirked and placed his hand gently on her stomach.

"Soon, Sakura. I'll be back for you soon."

As he left, he made sure to leave his gift on the bedside table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers!<strong>

**Sorry I'm taking a while. Dragon Age Inquisition came out so I've been playing that non-stop.**

**Did you like this chapter? I love Bolt and Sarada moments. I feel that with their personalities, there is so much I can do with them.**

**I'm worried that once I finish Inquisition, I'm going to be fanfic-ing the SHIT out of it xD**

**Anyway, little rant time.**

_**Guest: Well if you hate the author so much and why do you even watch, read, or write fanfiction on Naruto.**_

**Yes, in the end I guess I do hate Kishimoto but only because he ruined the ending of Naruto. That doesn't mean it was all shit. I watch and read Naruto because it's interesting and good. I write fanfiction on Naruto because I'm not happy with some things and want to show how I would do it.**

**That is all.**

**Not much of a rant but-**

**OH! I totally have something to rant about!**

**I've seen the images of what Sasuke is to look like in Naruto the Last.**

**ARE YOU FUCKING FOR REAL?**

**SASUKE LOOKS LIKE A BROKE BACK MEXICAN!**

**Where the fuck did the poncho come from? Itachi should be rolling in his grave! What Uchiha wears a poncho?!**

**Even without the poncho he looks like a retard!**

**No offense.**

**But for realzies, that head wrap band thing? Don't you think it's riding a little low, Sasuke? Maybe you are blind since YOU CLEARLY DONT NEET TO SEE WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING!**

**In all honesty, he reminds me of an older Inari. You know, that annoying kid from the first arc of Naruto? That kid that just cried all the time. He probably didn't but that's what I remember from Naruto abridged. Gilligan. xD**

**Take a look, I'm sure you'd agree with me.**

**Where's the open shirt? The Uchiha sexiness that got most of the girls interested in Naruto in the first place?**

**All I see is reject Konoha hobo.**

**There, I said it!**

**You fucked up, Kishimoto. Don't know why I'm surprised. Naruto looks gay with his short haircut, lets make sure Sasuke isn't more sexually appealing.**

**Good job.**

**Clap. Clap.**

**Sarcasm.**

**I was actually happy with Saku Sasu after seeing how Naruto looked in the Last but FUCK now I wish she'd kinda turn lez and get with Hinata.**

**I'm joking. But you know what I mean.**

**Back to Sasuke, does he look like he lost a shitload of weight to you? He looks like a scrawny fuck, hey?**

**Where's the MEAT? Where's the MUSCLE? Where's the-**

**Fuck it, I give up.**

**Sorry about that last rant. Was writing the author notice when I saw the pick so...**

**Sorry.**

**Review xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight trickled in through the window. Slowly, Sakura stirred awake, her eyes fluttering before finally opening. She stretched, though carefully considering the child clinging to her stomach in her sleep.

Once she settled back down, Sakura stared down at Sarada affectionately as she carefully ran her fingers through her black tresses. The surrealness caused her heart to flutter and she relaxed, intent on skipping work to spend time with Sarada when her eyes caught sight of the dresser. More specifically, the flower that lay upon it.

A Calla Lily.

Confusion shone in her eyes as she reached for it and brought it to her face. As she studied it, she finally came to a conclusion.

Sasuke's home.

Her face lit up as she slowly eased herself out of bed, leaving Sarada curled up under the covers.

Slowly, she walked out to the main room, looking for any trace of the Uchiha patriarch but found nothing. She frowned and looked back down at the flower.

"Why didn't he wake me?" She wondered.

Sighing, she walked to the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast for herself and Sarada.

* * *

><p>Sarada sat back, stuffed.<p>

"Are you going to work today, kaa-san?" She asked, looking up at Sakura who sat beside her.

Sakura smiled down at her and shook her head.

"No, it's just going to be you and I for the day. I just need to see Naruto first before he heads for his office so if you start getting ready, you can see Bolt while I talk to his father, okay?"

Sarada nodded and stood from the table, taking both of their empty plates and started doing the dishes after moving her stepping stool to the counter so that she could see what she was doing. Sakura stared at Sarada's back in surprise.

"What are you doing, Sara-chan?"

"I'm helping around the house," she replied, not bothering to turn around.

"You don't need to-"

"Just let me take care of you, kaa-san."

Sakura felt any further protests die on her lips as her eyes softened. Standing, she moved to stand beside her and started drying the dishes and putting them away.

"Thank you, Sara-chan.

There was a peaceful silence between the two for a while before Sarada spoke up.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...do me a favour?"

Sakura turned curious eyes down at the small child as she slowed in drying the plate in her hand.

"Sure, honey."

"When you go see Naruto-oji, can you ask him to spend more time with Bolt?"

Sakura stopped wiping down the dish and instead placed it down. By now, Sarada had stopped washing and instead was staring at her reflection in the soapy water, fingers playing with one of the spoons.

"Bolt's tried to ask but Naruto-oji keeps saying he's everyone's father now, not just Bolt and Himawari's."

"That's true, Sara-chan. As the Hokage, the village is like his child now."

"But with such a big village, Naruto-oji forgets about his actual children and it upsets Bolt."

Sakura could only stare at Sarada as she glared into the water.

"I know tou-san needs to leave so that he can be better, but Naruto-oji's here and yet, he's just as ascent as tou-san."

"'Absent'."

"Yeah, that."

Sakura sighed. She could see how much it affected Sarada, so she could only imagine how Bolt was feeling.

Feeling something touch her head, she looked up. Sakura smiled down at Sarada as she patted her head.

"You're a very sweet girl, Sara-chan," Sakura admitted.

Sarada smiled at the praise.

"I'll have a little chat with Naruto-baka, okay?"

Sarada's smile widened as she spun around and hugged her waist, splattering water and soap suds on her.

"Thank you, kaa-san!"

"Ah! Sara-chan, the bubbles!"

* * *

><p>Both stood outside the Hyuga compound, waiting for permission to enter.<p>

"Our manor is just as big as theirs," Sarada pouted. "Stupid Hyuga."

Sakura let out an amused laugh while ruffling Sarada's hair.

"You're definitely an Uchiha alright," she laughed.

"And a Haruno, kaa-san. I'm more Haruno then I am Uchiha. I'm a girl."

Sakura shook her head, still smiling.

"That's not how it works, Sara-chan. I'd say you have more Uchiha then Haruno genes within you. You do look a lot like your father."

"But I wanna be a Haruno."

Sakura giggled at her daughter's pleading look.

"You will always be a Haruno, sweetheart."

"Good," she huffed.

Finally, a Hyuga approached with a positive answer and they were led in.

"When Bolt and I came here, I didn't need to wait to be let in," Sarada states as they followed the Hyuga.

"That's because Bolt is part of the Hyuga clan. We only had to wait because we were not with one of their clansmen. If I were to come with Naruto or Hinata, no one would stop me. Technically, I could enter whenever without an escort, being Naruto's teammate and Hinata's friend, but I show respect by following their custom. That means less grumpy Hyuga's," Sakura teased, winking down at her.

She giggled and happily followed.

Soon, they reached the main household where Naruto stood.

"Sakura-chan," he greeted and pulled her into a hug.

Sakura didn't hesitate to hug back. Naruto ruffled Sarada's hair.

"Hey there, Sarada. Bolt's still in his room. Whatever you did to him yesterday had him sick all night."

Sarada's face paled before she ran into the house, Naruto's loud laughter following as he led Sakura into his home.

"Not that I don't like having you here, Sakura-chan, but what brings you to my house?" Naruto asked once they sat down.

"I have a couple reasons to see you. First of all, I need to talk to you about Bolt."

Naruto groaned. "What did he do now? Is this about him pulling Sarada around with him for pranks now?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Sarada knows what's good fun and what's going too far. Besides, she's having more fun than I've ever seen her have."

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "Then...what about Bolt?"

"Sarada asked me this morning to talk to you about him."

"Why? They're getting along better than ever these days."

"She's concerned about him. She asked me to talk to you about spending more time with Bolt."

Understanding suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh."

"Naruto," she scolded.

"Sakura, you know better than most how stressful being Hokage is. You were the Godaime's apprentice! You saw how much time and effort went into being Hokage."

"And yet, Tsunade-sama always made time for herself and her apprentices."

"Sakura-"

Sakura shook her head. "I know how hard you are trying to make Konoha the best that it can be, but how can you be a parent to the village if your own son feels fatherless?"

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not saying drop everything for your children, Naruto. Just, put some time aside to spend with Himawari and Bolt. I'm sure even just a little attention would improve Bolt's rebellious attitude."

"I know, Sakura-chan, you're right."

"Of course I am," Sakura smirked. "You have advisors. Delegate. The Hokage never runs the village alone. Shikamaru and Shizune will help you. Hell, we're _all_ here to help. All you need to do is ask."

"You're right, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I just-"

Sakura shook her head. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, Naruto. I know you truly care for the village and it's people. But being Hokage is not your only responsibility."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled before frowning. "Now for the other matter. Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know he's home, Naruto. Where is he?"

"I have no idea what you're on about, Sakura-chan," Naruto argued. "If he has returned, he hasn't come to me and we all know the moment he sets foot in the village, he's to report to me, no matter what time of the day."

Sakura stared into his eyes, searching for any sign of a lie.

"I swear to you, Sakura-chan. He's not here," he promised. "What made you think he was back?"

Her mind flashed to the flower and her brows drew in confusion.

"Then..."

_'Who the hell was in my house?'_

But then a chilling emotion -panic- set in when she realised it didn't matter who.

_'A stranger was in my room with me and Sarada while we slept.'_

* * *

><p>Leaving Sarada with Hinata and a worried Naruto, she raced home via rooftops.<p>

_'Someone came into my bedroom last night while Sarada and I were asleep.'_

The thought echoed over and over in her head until she was standing in her bedroom again. She searched the house and surrounding area for more clues but there were none.

She returned to the kitchen where her eyes darted for the vase sitting in the middle of the table where they had breakfast that morning.

There was nothing left behind.

Except the Calla Lily.

Snatching the flower from the vase, she inspected it. Water dripped from the stem that had only moments ago been soaking in water.

Nothing.

There was nothing strange or significant about the white flower aside from that fact that someone that was _not_ her husband had left it there after breaking into her house and seeking out her room.

Knowing little about flowers, she made the obvious decision to find someone who did.

And who knew more about flowers than her best friend?

* * *

><p>The bell above the door to the Yamanaka flower shop jingled as she entered, alerting her best friend to her arrival.<p>

"Hey, Forehead," Ino greeted.

Inojin waved from his spot behind the counter, learning a new arrangement.

"Hey, Pig. I just stopped by to ask you, what does the Calla Lily mean?"

Ino turned to Sakura as she paused to think about it.

"The Calla Lily? It's a beautiful flower but toxic. If ingested, it could be fatal. Though, why someone would eat such a beautiful flower is beyond me."

"Ino," Sakura said sternly.

Ino looked at her, noticing the tenseness in her shoulders and the stiff way she held herself.

"Is something wro-"

"I need to know what it means, Ino."

Ino held her gaze, her own body tensing from the aura Sakura was giving off.

"Funerals. The Calla Lily is often present at funerals, given their floral meaning..."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"Death."


	7. Chapter 7

She was lost in thought as she made her way back to Naruto's house.

_'Why would someone break into my house just to leave behind a...flower?'_

The thought that someone had been beside her bed while she and Sarada slept unnerved her to no end, as it should.

_'I need to set up traps around the compound. No, that won't work. Sarada will notice. Maybe leave a few clones? Or even slugs. That could work and I'm sure they'd be happy to help if they knew that-'_

"Kaa-san!"

Being caught off-guard, her head snapped up and realized she'd stopped outside Naruto's house.

Having sensed her fluctuating chakra, Hinata met her with the children.

"Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked her worriedly.

"Can I ask a favour of you, Hinata? I'm going to be busy at nights for a while and I was wondering if Sarada could stay here some nights. I'll be talking to Ino, Tenten and Temari as well so that you won't have her every night."

"It's no problem, Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I can't...say anymore than that, I'm sorry."

Turning, she called out to Sarada who was swinging Himawari by her arms with Bolt.

"Time to go, Sara-chan!"

Sarada looked up and nodded. She hugged Himawari and paused at Bolt before tapping his shoulder and running back to her who watched her affectionate tap that reminded her of Sasuke's before they both turned and walked off.

"Thanks again, Hinata-chan."

* * *

><p>That night, Sakura asked Sarada to sleep with her. She was confused but agreed.<p>

Once they settled into bed, Sarada was quite to fall asleep but Sakura was wide awake.

Holding her close, she tried to fall asleep.

Through the window, she could see the first sign of light as the eastern horizon lightened, signalling the beginning of a new day.

As the first ray of sunlight hit her face, she felt her dreams pull her under.

* * *

><p>When Sarada woke, she noticed how exhausted Sakura looked.<p>

Her gaze turned concerned as she carefully slipped out of the bed. She walked to her room and dressed herself, preparing for the academy.

Leaving a letter on the bedside table, she left.

Midday was when Sakura finally woke.

With morning sickness.

Tiringly dragging herself out of the bedroom, she dropped to the toilet and brought up her last meal.

She spent an hour by the bowl, slowly dozing off. Her head rested on her arms that were folded on the toilet seat as she lazily blinked, staring out the bathroom window.

_'The sun is...is it...midday?' _She wondered, yawning.

Her chakra pulsed, finding no one in the house.

"She must have gone to the academy..."

After taking a moment to gather her strength, she stood and moved down to the kitchen. Once she finished eating, she got up and got ready for the day.

Once she was ready, she made contact with the slugs. A small Katsuyu appeared in a poof of smoke from her summoning.

"Sakura-sama, how may I help you?"

"Katsuyu, I need you to promise me you'll keep this a secret," Sakura urged.

"I can't promise absolute silence, Sakura-sama. Should Tsunade-sama ask, I must answer her. But I promise to hide it as best as I can."

Sakura pondered that. It was probably best that there be a safety net, in case her precautions fail. "Very well."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"I need slug scouts."

There was a pause as Katsuyu's antenna eyes blinked at her.

"Slug scouts?"

"Yes."

"My apologies, Sakura-sama, but slugs don't make the best scouts. We are known for our lack of speed, you see."

Sakura let out a huff. "I know that Katsu- okay, look. Someone broke into my house two nights ago to leave me a flower and I have no idea why or who. All I know is that it wasn't Sasuke."

Katsuyu seemed to catch on. "You need us to keep an eye out for suspicious activity or personnel."

"Exactly."

The slug nodded. "It shall be done, Sakura-sama. Though I need a few days."

That sentence alone left her feeling unimaginably light, as if a great weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Katsuyu."

* * *

><p>Sarada sighed as she sat at the table and laid her forehead on the desk, staring blankly at the wooden surface just a couple centimetres away from her eyes.<p>

"Oi!"

Chosing instead to ignore the owner of the obnoxious voice, she closed her eyes, willing her headache to go away.

"Meinu-chan, I'm talking to you!"

_'-chain?__'_

"And this is me ignoring you, Haisha_-kun_."

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Feeling the table move, she looked up to see Bolt crouched on her desk and his face right in front of hers. She passed off the flush on her cheeks as anger.

"_What_?" She snapped. "I have a headache and I really don't need you adding to it."

Behind them, Inojin shoved Shikadai. It was nothing new. Those two got on each others nerves just like Bolt and Sarada.

"You're so damn lazy."

Bolt ignored them as he glared into Sarada's eyes. "I'm still pissed that you shoved me into a barrel."

Shikadai shoved Inojin back. "And you're too loud, like your mother."

Sarada glared back at Bolt. "You deserved it!"

"Screw you, asshole!"

Inojin threw a punch which made contact with Shikadai's cheek, knocking him back and into Bolt.

Bolt snapped "Yeah well- ahhm!"

Shikadai spun around to see who he had fallen into and everyone, including Inojin who looked like his eyes were going to pop out, stared in ...well, they didn't know. Shock? Awe? _Horror_?

Sarada and Bolt stared at each other with wide eyes.

And their lips locked.

Bolt yanked himself back but Sarada was frozen in place.

_'My...first kiss...with the baka!?'_

Bolt wiped his mouth and though it was an accident, she found it insulting. Her first kiss. The kiss her mother said was supposed to be special. Wasted. Gone. Done.

And the more Bolt wiped his mouth and spluttered, the more upset she became.

"Sarada-chan, I'm-" Inojin was cut off when Sarada smacked Bolt across the face, who crouched in his place on the table, stunned.

"Baka!" She yelled and took off out the classroom door, shoving passed Konohamaru.

And Bolt could swear on his genetic love of ramen.

Those were tears in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Konohamaru asked.

As a class, they chose to feign ignorance.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped at the small tea house between Suna and Konoha on his way home. As he sat alone, staring out at the greenery, he felt something strange settle over the area.<p>

Not moving from his spot, his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Show yourself."

Before him, from the shadows of a tree, a man began to form. The process reminded him a lot of Suigetsu's special ability.

"Who are you?"

"I've been waiting for you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke continued to stare at him.

"I see your path of redemption is going well," the man casually stated. "But I do wonder, how easy would it be for you to slip back into the role of an avenger."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Again, the man ignored him. "I come bearing gifts," he offered before tossing something at him.

Sasuke caught the object and turned his hand over to see what he held.

His eyes widened before they shot up, Sharingan whirling to life.

"Who are you!?" He snapped.

The man chuckled and Sasuke attacked, Kusanagi slashing through the man who merely laughed and disappeared like the shadows he was made off. His power was exactly like Suigetsu's.

As Sasuke stood there, his heart thudded in his chest before he took off towards Konoha at full speed.

His tea long forgotten as his hand tightened around the 'gift'.

A pair of small, red framed glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>SUUUUPPPP<strong>

**I know you guys are requesting longer chapters but it takes me long enough to make these smaller ones. I know exactly what's gonna happen, I've just gotta get more motivated.**

**But your reviews help!**

**With every review, I write just a little more before I hit that block again.**

**I still can't get over the fucking poncho...**

**The more I look at Sasuke, the less I like him.**

**Did anyone see what I did with Sarada and Bolt?**

**Like Father Like ... kids?**

**I also have absolutely no idea if Shikadai or Inojin get along or not. I assume they do because Inojin was trying to get Choji's random looking daughter (SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK. I never watched all the anime so I had no idea who the fuck Darui was. Isn't that supposed to be a guy?) and Shikadai for training since Ino wanted the Ino-Shika-Cho thing going on again but for the story's sake, they are going to dislike each other.**

**A lot.**

**Now, about Sarada crying. I don't wanna hear any motherfuckers saying 'Sarada wouldn't cry, she's an Uchiha' or 'Sasuke wouldn't let his daughter cry'-**

**Motherfucker, she's a girl. She's entitled to feel emotional. I'm not being sexist, it's true. Women have a higher pain and stress tolerance to men (scientifically proven...no idea how) and one of those reasons is because we let it out and cry.**

**Her mother is also Haruno fucking Sakura, whose been known to cry a lot (I think. I'm pretty sure she cried often). Not even about her crying, she would have TOTALLY built up on the whole love thing and emphasized on the importance of sharing her first kiss with someone she truly loved and trusted. Can you imagine how Sarada must think her mother would react when she found out about the accidental kiss?**

**While we all know she'd piss herself laughing because it happened the same way with Sasuke and Naruto (pfft that's still funny), Sarada has no idea what happened, only that her first kiss was supposed to be with someone special to her.**

**A girl's first kiss is very special and I know that if the guy I kissed -accidental or not- wiped his mouth like he was disgusted, I'd be very insulted and upset and I'd be so embarrassed I'd cry.**

**So I think, with no Sasuke around for her to get the impression that emotionless is superior and instead is around Sakura who is more than happy to scream her anger or cry her sadness or even SMILE WHEN HAPPY, she'd be a little more sensitive.**

**Now, I have a question for you readers.**

**Does Sarada and Bolt seem too mature?**

**I like to think that no, they don't. But I mean they just kissed (again, accidentally) and I don't want to make them OOC. I'm very hard on myself about characters being IN character. I hate stories when characters aren't behaving how they should be.**

**So leave me with a review and tell me what you think.**

**Your loving author,**

**Me xD**


	8. Chapter 8

As class ended, Bolt strolled out, feeling pretty down after Sarada ran off.

He got quite the surprise when the Hokage was there to greet him with the other parents who were waiting for their children. Beside him stood Himawari who was waving to him.

"Tou-san?"

Naruto gave his son a thumbs up. "Let's go get some ramen, just the three of us."

* * *

><p>"You're not hanging out with Bolt today, Sara-chan?" Sakura asked, handing her a rice ball.<p>

The black-haired child didn't answer, simply stared at the food in her hand. Sakura placed her own rice ball down to give the girl all of her attention.

"Did something happen, Sarada?"

Her lips twisted into a grimace, clearly uncomfortable.

"Kaa-san..."

Sakura placed her hand on Sarada's, clearly concerned.

"Sara-chan, you can tell me anything. If you're not ready to tell me, then-"

"Bolt kissed me!"

Sakura's jumped from the sudden outburst.

Seconds passed as the words finally registered, all the while Sarada stared at her desperately.

"Wait...wait- what?"

Sarada turned to look back at the rice ball, cheeks blushing.

"Bolt kissed me," she repeated softly.

"Bolt...kissed you?"

Sarada nodded.

"You seem more upset then angry," Sakura stated, sipping her tea.

"It was an accident," she explained. "He was being an idiot as usual and was right in my face and Shikadai was shoved into him. He fell forward and kissed me."

While she knew how serious the matter was, when a flashback of Sasuke and Naruto's shared first kiss played in her mind, she couldn't keep the tea from spraying in front of her. She choked on the tea that had managed to go down, caught between coughing and laughing, her fist pounding on her chest to help the tea go down.

Once she managed to get herself under control, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at Sarada, the last of her giggles residing.

Sarada was less then amused.

"Sorry, Sara-chan. Continue."

"You always told me that my first kiss should be something special. Something treasured. Even though he didn't mean to, Bolt took it from me and I can't get it back."

Understanding now what had her so upset, Sakura smiled.

"Come here, Sara-chan."

Climbing to her feet, they padded over to her. Sakura tilted her head up to look at her.

"Bend down."

Again, Sarada complied. When Sarada's face was before hers, Sakura pecked her lips. A family kiss. Sarada raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why did you kiss me, kaa-san?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my daughter?" Sakura asked as she pulled Sarada down to sit beside her.

"No."

"Now, you've had plenty of kisses from me. You don't consider them your first kiss, do you?"

"No, but that's different."

"Why?"

"Because you're my haha-ue."

"Because it didn't mean anything romantic," Sakura agreed. "How is the accidental kiss with Bolt any different?"

"It...I get what you mean, kaa-san. But it still feels different."

Sakura frowned. "It shouldn't, unless you like him."

Then it clicked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You _do_ like him!"

Sarada huffed and turned her head away defiantly, yet Sakura caught the blush on her cheeks.

"I'd never like a baka like him!"

Sakura wrapped an around her neck and pulled the younger girl into her side, ignoring her protests.

"My darling girl is growing up so fast."

"Kaa-san!"

"Now, do you wish to know what I was laughing at before?"

* * *

><p>Sarada rolled around on the ground, her cheeks flushed bright red as tears leaked from her eyes as she held her sides. Beside her, Sakura clutched to the table, her face just as bright and wet from tears.<p>

"I can't breathe!" She squealed between her hysterical laughter.

Her words only had Sakura laughing harder as they struggled for breath. When Sarada started trying to crawl away, Sakura wiped her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

Sarada looked back, eyes wide but smile wide on her lips.

"I'm going to pee myself!"

As she continued to crawl away, another round of laughter hit Sakura as she threw herself back, staring at the roof as she tried to get her mirth under control. Instead, her mind turned to the problems at hand.

When Sarada came back, Sakura had calmed as had she.

"Sarada, you're going to be staying with Naruto and Hinata-chan for a little while."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I'm going to be at the hospital a lot from now on," she lied. "Having twins runs many risks and I had a difficult birth with you. I need to make sure everything goes right and so I must stay close to the hospital for a while."

Sarada nodded. "So long as it helps you and the babies," she agreed. "Have you told Naruto-oji about the babies yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, but I plan to at the dinner party Hinata-chan is holding tomorrow night. That way, I can tell everyone at once. Though, I suspect Hinata-chan already knows. With the Byakugan and all that."

Sarada nodded. "Bolt won't say anything and Inojin only told his haha-ue. Everyone else will be surprised."

* * *

><p>As Sakura stood there with Naruto, Hinata led Sarada inside.<p>

"Tell me the truth, Sakura-chan. What's going on?"

She debated with herself whether she should tell him or not and the more she thought about it, the more she realised she was being stupid trying to hide it. From the Hokage. Her best friend of all people.

"Someone broke into my house the other night."

"_What_!?"

Sakura covered his mouth, blocking his yelling.

"Baka! Be quiet!"

"_mhm hmhm hp hm hmhm mmh?"_

"No, I don't know who it was but I know they broke in because they left a flower on my bedside table. That's why when I came to see you the other day about Sasuke, it was because I thought -or hoped- it was him who left the flower for me. But you were right, he would have went to see you before coming to see us."

She released his mouth but he didn't say a word, deep in thought.

"Why don't you stay here too? We have plenty of room-"

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Thank you, Naruto, but no. They may not notice Sara-chan missing, considering she's a child and prone to sleep overs. It'll keep her safe but if they notice I'm missing too? They'll come looking. It's better this way. There is no place safer then the Hyuga compound, with so many Byakugan users."

"You make sense, Sakura-chan, but I still don't want you endangering your life like this. I can protect you."

"It's not your job to protect me," she scolded. "If anyone is to protect me, it _should_ be my husband."

"You know why he-"

"God, Naruto, I know! I've known this our whole marriage but it's been years, Naruto. I don't know how long Sarada will accept this."

"Sakura-chan-"

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow," she cut him off and walked away.

When she got home, she climbed into bed and cried.

* * *

><p>Looking around, she was glad she had decided to start a vegetable garden. Her tomatoes will be the best Sarada and Sasuke ever had!<p>

Her eyes saddened as her heart clenched.

Sasuke.

Getting to her feet, she headed inside and placed her vegetables in the sink where she washed them. She jumped in surprise when there was a small poof beside her.

"Sakura-sama," a small slug greeted.

"Oh, h-hello!" Sakura answered, drying her hands with a tea towel. "Sorry, you scared me."

"My apologies, Sakura-sama. I am Kagura, one of Katsuyu's daughters. I'll be leading the guard team."

Sakura crouched so that she was closer to the slug where she offered her hand. The slug gratefully slithered on so Sakura could raise her to eye level.

"The others have all taken place around the compound. Don't worry, Sakura-sama. We will keep a look out."

Sakura wanted to crush the slug in a hug but that would only end with an early death for Kagura.

"Thank you so much," Sakura murmured, feeling a great weight being lifted from her shoulders. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am."

* * *

><p>Naruto looked out the window as the sun set. He sighed, relieved and started tidying his desk before he finally stood. As he headed for the door, it opened. Naruto's eyes widened.<p>

"Teme."

"Why is Sarada staying at your house?"

Caught off guard by the question, he stared at his best friend for a moment.

"Shut the door."

The Uchiha entered, locking the door behind him.

"Someone broke into your house."

Sasuke's anger spiked but he waited to hear the rest.

"Sakura-chan said she woke up to a flower on the bedside table and since you hadn't been to see me, we assumed it wasn't you. It wasn't you, was it? Just so we're sure."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, but there is definitely someone who wants to hurt them. On my way back, someone approached me from the shadows."

"From the shadows? You mean like at night?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I mean from the shadows of a tree during the middle of the day."

"How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure but the ability reminded me a lot of Suigetsu's. I believe he may have been one of Orochimaru's lapdog experiments, still loyal to his ideals. Clearly not loyal to Orochimaru now considering he changed sides during the war."

"And he's still in Oto with Kabuto, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo."

"I think I've done something against him so it's revenge. I will head to Oto then to find out more about this guy."

"Wait, you can't just leave," Naruto snapped. "What about Sakura-chan and Sarada?"

"You and I both know Sakura can protect herself and she made the right decision sending Sarada to stay with you since you're surrounded by Hyuga's. She'll be safe with you."

"Teme-"

"If it was you, what would _you_ do?"

Naruto bit back his retort, knowing he'd hunt down the man who threatened his family. He turned to stare out at the village lights that now shone brighter since the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the stars behind to light up the sky.

"Just... be quick, teme," Naruto sighed.

"Keep them safe, dobe."

"You're not going to visit them first?" Naruto asked, turning to face him. "You should-"

The Uchiha had already left.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone asked who could hate Sasuke?<strong>

**I could.**

**I did.**

**I understood him leaving. I understood his insanity and wanting to destroy Konoha after finding out the truth.**

**But I did not understand why HE WANTED TO THEN BE THE FUCKING HOKAGE.**

**When I read it, I legit face palmed.**

**"I will kill my brother." "I will destroy Konoha." "I will be Hokage."**

**Give up, Sasuke! GOD!**

**And then the whole thing about the tailed beasts and him killing all the Kage- Reeeaaally?**

**You're really going to go there?**

**I honestly wrote on the comments section 'Naruto, just kill him already. Im sick of his bullshit.'**

**Yeahhhhh, I hated Sasuke.**

**Kinda still do but that 12 year old girl inside me loved him when I first stated watching the anime on Cartoon Network.**

**Im sure 'O' that many people hate Sasuke.**

**Just like a lot of people hate Sakura. I don't believe everyone loves her. I think a lot more people like Hinata though.**

**That's annoying. I don't care for the Hyuga, honestly. I still think Naruto the Last should have some SasuSaku moments. Even more then NaruHina, considering there was more of a connection between Sasuke and Sakura then Naruto and Hinata. SasuSaku would hold a lot more tension then NaruHina.**

**I hear people say 'since Sakura is hardly in the movie-'**

**Fuck you, guys!**

**IF THAT FUCKING HAPPENS AND SHES JUST THERE NOT DOING ANYTHING, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL REWRITE THE WHOLE DAMN MOVIE TO MAKE ROOM FOR HER!**

**Seriously, it would have been better if Sakura was kidnapped. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke would care more than Hinata. Hinata and Hanabi get taken and Naruto and the Hyuga clan and her team mates no one really gives a shit about.**

**Kakashi tops the Hyugas.**

**Naruto and Naruto**

**Sasuke tops Shino and Kiba**

**yeaaaaaaahhhhh the movie would already be better if Sakura was the one kidnapped.**

**Just saying.**

**Leave me more reviews and even topics to rant about since some of you guys like them?**

**If not, I'm sure something will piss me off enough to rant to you guys.**

**Lots of love 3**

**Me.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto finally arrived home, the large dinner party had already begun. Opening the door, his sense of hearing was assaulted with a multitude of sounds from barks to kids squealing.

Walking through to the dining room, he was met by all his friends (save for Sasuke) and their own families.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Kiba barked teasingly.

Akamaru gave a loud grunt in agreement.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that took over his lips. "Hey, guys."

He walked over to the only empty seat, pecking Hinata's lips on the way.

"Quick!" Bolt shouted. "Now that tou-san is here, the food's going to disappear! Grab what you can!"

With that, chaos struck. Hands struck out taking food here and there. Despite the craziness, no one could deny the enjoyment.

Sakura couldn't help but sit back and reminisce.

_Everyone sat quietly, waiting for the barbeque meat to be ready._

_And it was all because of the newcomer._

_Looking over at the last Uchiha, Sakura studied him. Though he gave no outward sign, she knew he was tense and uncomfortable. Especially when the Rookie gang either avoided looking at him or outright stared._

_"You know," she spoke, the first sound since everyone sat down. "I thought you might have actually been...you know..." Sakura trailed off._

_Everyone looked at her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, confusion swimming in his eyes._

_"Though I might have been what?" He asked._

_"You know...batting for the other team?" Sakura hinted.__Those around the table could only stare at her in shock or even horror. Aside from Naruto, who clearly had no idea what she was on about?_

_"I don't understand," Sasuke drawled, cautiously._

_"Please don't make me say it."_

_"Sakura-"_

_"Gay, Sasuke-kun," Sakura huffed. "I started to think you were gay."_

_The water Naruto had been drinking suddenly went spluttering everywhere, causing the barbeque to hiss softly._

_The mortified look on Sasuke's face had her fighting to keep back her snickering._

_"I'm not-"_

_"It makes sense," Kiba input. "Your name does have 'uke' in it so..."_

_A Sharingan eye whirled to life, threateningly._

_"There was also that kiss in the academy with Naruto-"_

_The blond in question went red, barking angrily. "Hey, screw you guys! That was an accident and doesn't even count!"_

_"I don't know, I mean you guys held it for quite a while."_

_"I was in shock!" Both boys shouted simultaneously._

_They turned to glare at one another before looking away in a huff._

_"So defensive," Shikamaru smirked._

_While everyone carried on with the teasing and filling in Tenten and Lee about what happened, the meat was ready and everyone dove in, grabbing what they could. Across the table, Sasuke caught Sakura's attention. As he raised a piece of beef to his mouth with his chop sticks, he gave her a slight nod and a small smile, hidden behind the meat. It was small but said so much._

'Thank you.'

_The ice had been broken._

Seeing everyone together now reminded her so much of that night, where Sasuke had wordlessly been forgiven and welcomed back. A sad smile touched her lips but disappeared the moment Kiba chose to engage her in conversation.

Under the table, her hand caressed her stomach lovingly.

When dinner was over, Sakura stood to address the table when Naruto cut in.

"Sakura-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, raising from his seat.

A majority of those at the table didn't notice so Sakura followed him to his office. Unknown to them, some of those of the next generation followed out of curiosity.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered Naruto's study as she closed the door behind her lightly. She held the glass of water she was sipping on tentatively.<p>

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Her caring attitude only filled him with guilt. "Teme came back."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. That's why I was late. He came to my office just as I was leaving."

She frowned. "Why didn't you bring him with you? Kami, he's at home alone right now and-"

"Actually, he's not."

Sakura paused, confusion swimming in her eyes.

"He's already left again."

"He...left?"

Naruto nodded. "I know you really wanted to see him but the guy that's been following you? He approached Sasuke and he believes he might be an old experiment of Orochimaru's so he's headed to Oto in hopes of some answers."

Sakura remained silent as she allowed the information to process.

"Naruto, I need him here," Sakura stated.

"I understand you don't feel safe Sakura but he said you knew how to defend yourself and you do! I'm sure you could give this guy a run for his money if he'd stop being a coward and-"

"I'm pregnant, Naruto."

That brought Naruto's defense to a crushing halt.

"You're...pregnant?"

Predictably, his eyes dropped to her stomach and now that he knew, he was instantly able to spot her bigger stomach, considering she had taken to wearing loose clothing.

"Shit."

"He chose vengeance again."

"Sakura-chan, he's only trying to protect you and Sara-"

"How is he supposed to protect us when he's miles away!?" She screamed. "Did you tell him someone broke into our house?"

"Yes-"

"And he still left?"

His silent told her what she didn't want to hear.

"I can't do this right now!" She screamed, and threw the glass she had been holding as her pregnant hormones kicked in, sending her into a rage.

Naruto flinched but knew she wasn't to blame and he knew, had it been him and Hinata, she'd rage.

Silently, though.

But rage nonetheless.

"Saku-"

"If this stalker managed to sneak into my fucking house while me and my daughter were home, what makes you think you could simply catch him!?"

"Sakur-"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just wait for him to come back!?" She snarled at her blonde teammate. "Why go look for him when clearly he has an interest in me and my daughter!? He'd come back eventually but then it would be on our turf!"

"I know you're angry-"

"Angry?" She asked. "I'm fucking _livid_, Naruto!" She panted as she got her breath back. "I wouldn't care if it was just me, but there's Sarada who barely knows her father anymore and the two babies coming- yeah, that's right. _Twins_! I shouldn't be stressing like this because twins run a higher risk of-"

She couldn't even say it.

"What I need right now is my husband. Not excuses. With these new babies, I don't even know if I'll-"

She stopped herself again.

"Sarada and the babies need a father. Not an avenger."

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the study.

* * *

><p>Sarada and Bolt stood before the furious pinkette, who looked down at them in surprise. While Bolt stared at her in shock at being caught, Sarada's head was bowed, her fringe covering her eyes.<p>

"Sara-"

"I hate him," she declared.

Sakura's eyes softened as she watched her daughter's shoulders tremble.

"I'm sorry, Sara-chan," Sakura whispered as she knelt before the Uchiha heiress. "Looks like it'll just be us for a little while longer."

Sarada looked up at her mother, eyes puffy and red as tears streaked down her cheek.

"How can you be happy, kaa-san? Why aren't you angrier?!"

Sakura placed an affectionate hand on her head, causing onyx eyes to widen slightly.

"I'm not happy, my sweet girl," Sakura admitted. "I'm very angry at your father and not happy about him leaving without seeing us. But that doesn't mean the rest of my life should be unhappy because of one person. I had you now, Sara-chan. You and your siblings."

"We don't need him, kaa-san," Sarada pleaded.

Sakura shook her head before wrapping her arms around the child. "That's not true, hon. Despite everything, you still need a father and I need my husband. It is easy to hate someone, but it's hard to forgive."

Sarada turned her head away, but didn't move out of her mother's embrace.

"I want to go home with you tonight, kaa-san."

Sakura smiled and nodded before taking her hand and leading her back to the dining room where it had gone silent. As she returned, she noticed the sympathetic looks she received.

"Sara-chan and I are going to head home," she announced.

After saying her goodbyes, she and Sarada headed home, hand in hand. It was the best sleep she'd had in a while, knowing her baby was safe in her arms.

And a white Calla Lily greeted her when she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't a rant...well maybe it is but I warn those that read it that it won't be classy. It's a straight insult to the HAHHA guy that reviewed.<strong>

**Now, to the HAHHA guy...**

**Lol.**

**That is all.**

**Sike! You're a retard.**

_**I'm just butthurt coz my sakura sakura wasn't kidnapped? Naruto cares/loves people like Hinata not Sakura?**_

**I laughed when I saw your review.**

**First of all, WHAT'S UP WITH THE CAPS LOCK? DID YOU ACCIDENTALLY HIT IT WHILE YOU WERE JERKING OFF TO HINATA? I CAN TELL YOUR A GUY-**

**No offense to my loving male viewers whoever you may be.**

**Second of all, why would my butt hurt?**

**I don't really know what to say to that, only that it's a projection of your own pain coz your definitely a taker.**

**;P**

**You been someone's bitch for so long that you finally realised you can have your own opinion and fucked it up coz all you know is how to take it up the ass, isn't that right, fuckhead?**

**Third, I'm not 'pissed' (if that is what you were trying to imply, faggot) that Sakura wasn't kidnapped. I'm pissed that Hinata was. God I wanna stab her in the face sometimes-**

**Fourth, Naruto cares/loves people like Hinata not Sakura?****You're serious? I'm sorry, was it just me or was Naruto constantly asking Sakura out on dates throughout the entire series, both pre-ship and shippuuden? I'm sorry but did I imagine him tell his dad that Sakura was his girlfriend AFTER holding hands with Hinata? (That was a ROFL moment btw). You're such an idiot, it wasn't until after the WHOLE DAMN SERIES OF NARUTO LOVING SAKURA that he got with Hinata.**

**You're definitely a Hinata fanboy, hey?**

**Bring itttttt**

**I'll fuck you up like Pein did to Hinata.**

**Verbally of course. Though I urge you to NOT USE CAPSLOCK BECOZ ITS LIKE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME, 'KAY?**

**To all my other readers, sorry it took a while. I'm working on the last chapter of a novel I'm releasing. It's gonna be great ^_^**

**Plus there was the whole Sydney hostage situation so I've had a lot on my mind.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep it real.**

**-Me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Both Sarada and Sakura sat at the table, staring at the Calla Lily Sakura moved from the bedside table.

"What are we going to do?" Sarada murmured, afraid to break the silence.

She turned her gaze to Sakura who stared at the Lily almost hopelessly. Her hand continued to caress her stomach instinctively.

"Mama?"

Sakura's eyes moved to Sarada.

"I'm scared."

The two words alone screamed of her fear. Like her father's family before her, she'd never admit to being afraid. Not unless she were truly terrified.

Sakura knew the young one heard her argument with Naruto (she's not quite sure who hadn't) and that they were not safe.

But as Sakura stared at the terrified onyx orbs of her daughter, there was no question what was to be done.

"You're going back to Naruto's, Sarada."

The lack of nickname told the small child just how serious it was. Sarada shuffled to her, staying on her knees.

"But I want to stay with you, Mama."

Sakura shook her head, ignoring Sarada's tears.

"I'd love nothing more than to keep you with me, Sara-chan," Sakura whispered but she couldn't stop the wetness that started to cloud her vision or the slight tremble of her voice. "But you would be safer with Naruto within the Hyuga compound. They can protect you better than I-"

"But what about you?" Sarada urged, grasping her mother's arm desperately. "Who will protect you?"

_'According to your father...me,'_ Sakura couldn't help but think bitterly.

She smiled at her daughter, despite the tears that now rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't worry for me, Sara-chan. I'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine."

The uncertainty was clear on her face yet Sarada hopelessly sought comfort in her words and together, alone in their big house, the two clung desperately to one another.

And they cried.

* * *

><p>Sakura knelt before Kagura in the garden while Sarada packed a bigger bag to take to Naruto's.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sakura-sama," the slug spoke. "There _was_ no activity outside. My only theory is that he truly can move by shadows."

Sakura shook her head. "I can't believe that. That would mean that no where is safe."

The slug's antenna twitched. "I'm sorry, Sakura-sama."

"It's not your fault."

"My mother would like to know if you are feeling well? She told me you have been sick for some time now? She said I am to assist in any way that I can."

Sakura looked back at the house to make sure Sarada was not without hearing range before nodding to the slug.

"During the war, I pushed the Saisen passed what should have been physically possible. Not only had I healed myself, I forced the chakra into someone else and healed them too. The strain of that has shortened my life span and had a negative affect on my body."

"Oh, Sakura-sama. I assume Tsunade-sama knows this too?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered truthfully. "She's checked me many times but hasn't said a thing and I don't go out of my way to talk to her about it. I prefer it this way."

"But why?"

"If Tsunade-shishou knew everything, she'd forbid me from keeping the Yin seal. I need this power. This is one of the only things I have that keep me empowered enough to protect my family and my home."

"But she could possibly help you. She might know how to slow down the affects."

She shook her head again. "No, I've been through her books and asked her often as a child. She has not yet discovered a way to heal the damage caused by the Saisen."

"What will you do?"

"Try and make it through the pregnancy."

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Sasuke arrived to Otogakure where he received a greeting much like Suna. Without stopping, he made his way through the village and to the not-so-secret entrance to the base underground.

"Sasuke, what a surprise."

As Sasuke stepped out of the light from the entryway, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and made out the Snake Sanin.

"Orochimaru."

"How's the family. Sarada-chan should be what now? Eight?"

"I need information."

Orochimaru smiled. "Despite your path to redemption, you haven't changed a bit."

"Someone is targeting my family and I think he was an old experiment of yours?"

At this, the snake's smile fell.

"Someone wants to hurt Sakura-hime and Sarada-chan?" He asked.

He turned, heading deeper underground.

"Come."

Sasuke followed obediently. As nostalgia hit him, he was unsure whether he cared for it or not.

"Tell me about this man," Orochimaru spoke.

"He came to me via shadows. It's like he can appear wherever there are shadows."

The Sanin stopped. He didn't look at Sasuke or nothing. Just...stopped.

"That's...worrisome."

"Tell me what you know."

"Around about thirty something years ago -before you were born- I found a boy from Kumo. His clan was much like the Nara's with their Shadow manipulation jutsu while his mother was -funnily enough- an Uchiha. She met him while on a mission, they fell in love and so on..."

At this, Sasuke perked up as the Snake Sanin went on.

"His Sharingan did not develop, though it was never expected since his mother didn't inherit the Kekkei Genkai. This is what the father had been hoping for to further Kumo's power. Kumo has shone an interest in Konoha's clans secrets as you'd recall the Hyuga incident. Anyway, as such, the father cast them aside. I found them and the rest is history."

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with his avoidance of the question.

Finally, they reached some sort of scroll room. Weaving through the room, grabbing scrolls here and there, he finally moved to the back of the room where a desk sat, littered with opened scrolls and books. He sat down and cleared some space before opening up the texts he had picked up.

"Kimiko, the mother, gave her son to me -Kuromaru- in return for safety. Unfortunately, she fell into one of my traps and was poisoned by snakes."

Orochimaru couldn't help but look at Sasuke to catch the knowing frown upon his lips.

"My experiments on the boy showed that while he couldn't perfect the Shadow-style or fully obtain the Sharingan, the mass strain I placed on the boy caused something else to develop."

Opening another scroll, they revealed the crimson eyes of Kuromaru. Instead of commas, there was a black four point star.

"It looks like a version of Mangekyou," Sasuke stated, tracing the black star.

"Indeed. At the time, I had no idea what the Mangekyou was. Your brother would had been four at the time so the Mangekyou had still been unheard of to non-Uchiha members and with no Kimiko to fill in the blanks, I had to."

Sasuke looked at the other scrolls, finding more detailed information about the eyes of Kuromaru.

"I discovered that when this -the Bosekigan, I called it- activated, he had access to his father's jutsu but in a way that had never been seen. Both eyes developed certain properties that couldn't perform his ultimate technique without the other, the Kagekuro."

"Is his Bosekigan the reason he can move by shadows?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru nodded. "Like the Mangekyou, his eyes can do different things. His left eye allows him to become an intangible shadow, able to teleport from shadow to shadow while his right eye solidifies him again. We took strict precautions to make sure he never used the left if his right eye was playing up. Therein lies his weakness. Like all eye Kekkei Genkai, activation causes severe trauma on the chakra pathways to the optical nerve. He can only activate the Bosekigan once every four days, lest he wishes to destroy his sight."

"So all I need to do is take out his eyes?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru nodded. "Remove the eyes and he is powerless but once they are activated, he cannot be stopped. Attacking him while the Bosekigan is activated is futile, much like Obito's ability to move through objects. If I had to simplify this, it's practically a Shadow-users version of Obito's ability."

Sasuke straightened, intent on beginning his pursuit.

"I need to find him."

Orochimaru stood as well, walking alongside his ex-apprentice as he headed out.

"If you plan to hunt him, take backup," he advised. "Kuromaru is not to be underestimated."

Sasuke gave him a sideways look. "You already have something prepared."

The smirk was evil yet lacked conviction.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama."

Jugo and Suigetsu awaited him at the end of the hallway.

* * *

><p>A couple months passed and Sakura grew bigger. Now at six months, one would expect the pinkette to be radiating happiness but instead, the Uchiha matriarch appeared to be thinning and losing her shine. She was pale and weakened, struggling to make it outside to pick the vegetables she'd eat that day. Sarada visited her everyday, trying to help her as much as she could but there was nothing she could do. While her health didn't seem to plummet, it certainly didn't get better. Her chakra had been working nonstop to develop a strong protective barrier around the twins should her failing health decide to attack the womb. Ino had taken to spending several nights with her to ease her loneliness yet she'd much prefer her husband. Often, she found herself forgetting things like where was or what she was doing. Something was wrong but she didn't know what.<p>

Then finally, it happened.

* * *

><p>On his quest to find the man stalking his family, Sasuke confronted Kuromaru many times, every time it ended without conclusion.<p>

In a fit of anger, Sasuke swung a hit at a towering oak tree that he stood by. Suigetsu yelped and jumped from his perch in said tree as it fell away from the enraged Uchiha.

Knowing better then to say something, Suigetsu settled back down in the camp. Sasuke eventually started setting up his tent before going in and not moving. Jugo returned with firewood and then fish.

"Ya know, I miss these days," the silver-haired water-nin spoke.

"You mean our days of travel?" Jugo wondered.

Suigetsu nodded and threw himself backwards on his bedroll, not bothering with a tent. He stretched out, gazing up at the stars contently.

"I must admit, I too miss our adventures."

"It's even better without that bloody four eyes here."

"Where is she?"

Suigetsu turned to Sasuke's tent where the Uchiha had laid down, staring at the roof of the tent as many thoughts ran through his mind, though he was curious of what became of the redhead.

"Karin? Fucked if I know," Suigetsu grunted. "One day she was with us. The next she wasn't. That was months ago though."

Jugo frowned. "Wherever she is, I hope she's not getting into too much trouble."

* * *

><p>Sarada and Bolt spared at the Uchiha training grounds where Sakura watched, perched against a tree weakly yet lovingly. Sarada had wanted to show her the knew jutsu she'd learnt.<p>

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly, two Sarada's attacked Bolt who yelped and dodged as best he could. Despite her health, the former Haruno couldn't help but laugh, watching the two children. Her laughter turned to coughing and she hid the blood that had splattered her hand.

"Oh, crap!" Bolt shouted suddenly. "I just remembered I was supposed to meet Himawari and Haha-ue at Neji-oji's grave!"

"You'd better hurry up then, Bolt," Sakura laughed. "You don't want to keep them waiting any longer."

Bolt nodded. "You're right, Sakura-ba!" He turned to Sarada with a smile. "Good job, Meinu. I'll see you later?"

"How about you go with him, Sara-chan?" Sakura asked as she carefully got to her feet.

"But kaa-san-"

"I'm fine, honey. Go say hi to Itachi-oji and your grandparents."

The Uchiha heiress was conflicted but with the urging of her mother, she left with Bolt, both waving as they disappeared of the compound. With a relieved sigh, Sakura slowly walked back to house. Ino had gone home for the next couple of days since she wanted to spend time with her family, which made perfect sense to Sakura, yet the house seemed to echo the emptiness that was in her heart with the absence of her husband. As she wattled outside, she knew instantly something was off.

Slowing to a stop, she realised why it seemed so quiet.

"Kagura?"

Silence.

Sakura slowly moved through the garden, trying to spot a slug -any slug- yet coming up short.

"Looking for something?"

Spinning around, Sakura finally came face to face with her stalker.

Or should she say, stalker_s_.

Beside the strange man with scarlet eyes that reminded her of her husbands Sharingan stood a familiar kunoichi.

With choppy red hair and black glasses.

"Karin."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired .<strong>

**These Christmas holidays have got me working long hours and I barely find time to myself.**

**I know you guys want longer chapters, but this story won't be very long if I do.**

**I shorten it for your sake.**

**I think.**

**Now...**

**We know who is stalking Sakura.**

**Kuromaru and Karin.**

**Someone said the glasses Sarada wears is Karin's coz she dies in the movie and they decide to give Sarada her glasses (WHY? DOES SARADA REALLY HAVE BAD EYES? PLEASE GOD NO)**

**So for the story's sake, Karin didn't do that and Sarada has her own glasses.**

**For the person who said Sarada was named after Sarawati or something, I only just saw that on Narutowiki and I stalked that site after Sarada was revealed.**

**It was only recently added. Even so, her name translates to Salad in English. I hope for our sake that when they dub the last chapter of the manga and the new series that'll come out next year following the kids, they call her Sarada. Not Salad. If that happens...im done.**

**Also, I finished writing my novel! ^_^**

**Granted, I have to go back through it and add finishing touches, but it's done.**

**Thanks for being so patient.**

**I love all of my readers and you keep me going.**

**Like Kuromaru's ability? I made that shit up xD ... clearly ...**

**I also like writing Orochimaru. I'm kinda happy he went good in the end.**

**I have no idea what happened to him after the war so just go with it...**

**Love you all 3**

**-Me.**

**P.S KEEP REVIEWING!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura spared a second to take in Karin's new appearance. She kept her glasses but her hair was now up in a high pony tail. She wore a long violet dress with slits up the side to reveal her creamy legs and with no sleeves, one could see her smooth arms too. A navy blue sash around her stomach kept her from looking too plain. For some reason, the sash reminded her of Sasuke's hair. And she didn't like it on the Uzumaki.

Her eyes then darted back to the man. Arrogance leaked off him in waves. He had hair as black as night but pupil less scarlet eyes drew your attention, though the moment she saw the scarlet, her eyes dropped instinctively, just as Sasuke had taught her. He had a handsome face, reminding her of pictures of some of the Uchiha men Sasuke had about. Her gaze was then drawn to his outstretched hand. Inside it lay a mostly squished slug.

"Kagura!" Sakura gasped.

The slug shuddered slightly, some of her yellow entrails leaked onto the strangers hand.

"G-Gomen, Sakura-sama," the slug whispered.

Karin held out her cupped hands and all forty-two scout slugs dropped. Dead. Squished.

Sakura shook angrily. Sakura tried to release the summoning but before the slug disappeared, the man clenched his hand shut. As the slug poofed away, her scream echoed in Sakura's ears. Katsuyu would come upon her dead daughter in the Shikkotsu Forest and Sakura's heart went out to the mother. Though she has many children, none are more important than the other and with her maternal instincts on overload, she couldn't help but shed a tear.

"You bastard!" She hissed. "Why have you been stalking me and my child!?"

The man smirked while Karin frowned.

"It's all to do with the Uchiha clan, you see," he began. "I've heard about the Uchiha clan being born and bred on blood and I can't help but to agree."

"You're part of the Uchiha clan, then?" Sakura wondered. "I guessed so from your appearance and eyes, though they aren't the Sharingan. If you really are from the Uchiha clan, why are you doing this? My husband and daughter are the only Uchiha blood left, aside from you. Why would you do this to family?"

The man cackled suddenly, causing Sakura to flinch, her arms wrapping around her stomach protectively.

"Family?!" He laughed again. "Why not? My father abandoned my mother and I when the Sharingan didn't develop within me then my mother gave me away for wicked experiments!"

His eyes grew cold as he glared at Sakura.

"So don't talk to me about '_family', _bitch."

Her jaw clenched as she stood her ground.

"So you want revenge, is that it?" Sakura scoffed. "You Uchiha men are all the same."

"Revenge is the ultimate motivation to gain power, deary."

Within his eyes, a black diamond formed, spinning and in a split second, he faded into the shadows only to reappear from Sakura's. She -naturally- tried to move away, but the man grasped her elbow in one hand and her face in the other, yanking her into him. His smirk never faded as he inspected her.

"Well, I can see why he chose you. You're very beautiful."

"Kuromaru," Karin snapped.

Kuromaru cast a look over his shoulder.

"Don't be jealous, love. I'm not into sloppy seconds."

Before she could stop herself, she spat in his face. Horror gripped her heart but instead of wavering, defiance shown brightly in her eyes.

"You're very brave, kunoichi," he hissed, whipping the spittle from his face. "I'm going to destroy Sasuke and everything he cares for. It's what the Uchiha's deserve."

His nails dug into her face, puncturing her skin.

"Would do you think, Saku-chan?" He cooed cruelly.

"Fuck you, Uchiha reject."

The moment she finished her insult, he had slammed her through a large tree that was nearby. Blood spilt down the side of her mouth from both the assault and her ailing health.

"I'm going to break you. I'm going to kill you slowly and cause you unimaginable pain. So much so, that it will drive you insane and make you forget who you are and those you love. All you will know is pain."

She struggled but there wasn't much a heavily pregnant woman pinned to a tree could do.

"We could include Sara-chan too, if you'd like."

Nope. Not happening.

Sakura smacked her forehead into his nose, breaking it. The attack caused him to stagger slightly in surprise but not enough for her to get away safely. Clutching his nose in pain with his left hand, his right one gripped her head then smashed it back into the tree repeatedly. The head trauma caused black spots to swim in her vision and a wave of nausea to wash over her. If Kuromaru hadn't been holding her head to the tree, she'd have swayed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Looking up, Sakura caught sight of the black diamond swirling to life in Kuromaru's eyes before Sarada's fist went through the now intangible man.

"Sarada-"

"It's okay, kaa-san. I'm here," she spoke, glaring at the man.

"Stay back, Sarada. He's too strong," Sakura pleaded.

"And let him hurt you? I don't think so."

Then she was off, trying to hit him. Kuromaru humoured her. Though she could not touch him, he dodged her attacks just as easily, mocking her. The small Uchiha grew more frustrated as her attacks all but hit him.

"Meinu!"

Bolt had arrived, intent on helping Sarada protect her mother, when a red-haired woman blocked his path.

"Move, hag!"

"Hag?!" Karin snapped before those two fought.

Sakura got back to her feet, just as Kuromaru countered one of Sarada's attacks, landing a solid punch to the girls' gut.

"Sarada!" Sakura gasped, catching the girl as she stumbled back.

She had such spirit, much like her parents but in the end she was still only eight, still learning in the Academy.

Sakura glared up at the amused invader. _'It's like Obito's ability to render himself practically untouchable, allowing physical attacks to slip through him then rematerialize at will,'_ her sharp eyes caught.

Now that she wasn't his primary focus, she could look into his eyes without so much risk to herself, if there was any. There. She could see his eyes.

_'They aren't exactly the Sharingan as I noticed earlier...maybe a mutation of some sort? He mentioned some sort of experimentation earlier.'_

Sakura moved forward, slow and sluggish, but she needed to protect Sarada.

"Kaa-san, no!"

Like before, he humoured her. When she saw him choose to counter one of her attacks instead of dodging, her hands lit up with the chakra scalpel and just as he was about to make contact, she spun and slashed the muscles in his arm just as he became tangible. He grunted in shock at having actually been injured before he was glowering with so much anger, she froze for just a moment but a moment was all he needed. With speed he hadn't shown to possess earlier, he stabbed a kunai into her thigh and twisted cruelly.

Sakura couldn't stop the scream of pain that escaped her lips as she went down. He didn't wait as he followed up by lodging a kunai in her back. Then he stumbled back. He had been so angry, he hadn't seen the small child leap over her mother and kick him.

Having seen that attacks could hurt him if timed right, Sarada followed her mother's example but when he had stabbed Sakura, Sarada felt as if ice washed through her. She started gasping as her survival instincts kicked in. Fight or flight but running was never an option. Not when her mother and unborn siblings was in danger. All sound died as she stared at Sakura who was in pain, the only sound being Sarada's own gasping breaths. She was border lining hyperventilation.

Then everything lit up and slowed. Everything suddenly became clearer, more vivid as if she had been seeing everything through a fog her whole life and now she was able to see his next moves.

_'What is this!?'_

When she saw the kunai he planned to stab into her Sakura's back, she moved, faster than she had ever before.

Sakura was gasping for breath before she sent healing chakra to her back and used it to force out the kunai as she yanked the one out of her leg.

"_You_!"

Hearing Kuromaru's enraged yell, she looked up to see he was in front of her now but glaring at Sarada who was still behind her. Confused, she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

_"_You have the _Sharingan_!" He growled.

It was true. Crimson eyes glared at Kuromaru as Sarada's small body stood close to Sakura protectively. A single tomoe spun angrily. Then she was flying at him, intent on landing a hit _anywhere, _so long as he was in pain.

"How can someone as weak as _you_ have the Sharingan!?" Kuromaru cursed, finally letting loose.

Sakura could only watch as Sarada was beaten down, being unable to move.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura screamed at him.

Bolt wasn't fairing too well either. Karin had broken his arm, leaving him practically useless. With a hard kick to the side, Bolt crashed into the small bridge over the pond, knocking his head on the stones in the water and leaving him unconscious. Sakura crawled to him and healed the large gash that left the water scarlet. Pulling the small boy into her lap, she healed his injuries but there was nothing she could do to wake him. He'd wake up on his own eventually.

Sarada's high pitched scream turned her blood to ice as Sakura's eyes shot back to see Sarada being held with her arms behind her back and being pulled out of their sockets. Kuromaru looked so much like Sasuke, back in the Forest of Death when they were taking the Chunin Exams, her heart ached with hatred. Sakura threw one of the kunais as hard as she could, where it caught him in the side.

"Let go of her!" She repeated.

Slamming her fist into the ground, instead of jumping away, he simply went intangible, taking Sarada with him. He took the kunai from his side and slashed at the girl in his hands. Sarada pulled away at the last second but he managed a large cut down the left side of her face and just missing her eye. She screamed again, tears falling down her cheeks and mixing with her blood. When he went to attack her again, she managed a couple of hand signs before her body was replaced with a log just as the kunai cut into the wood where her heart would have been.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura couldn't see him but she heard him. Naruto was coming and she could sense others. Sarada reappeared near Bolt who was placed further away from the battle but she was shuddering, going into shock.

"Kuromaru, we need to leave!" Karin yelled.

He cursed but appeared by Sakura and grabbed her. He then appeared from the shadows by Karin. He appeared before Sarada, intent on taking her.

"Kaa-san!" Sarada whimpered, gasping and fighting off unconsciousness.

Sakura managed to break free of his grip before they could return to tangibility and with a swipe, she took out his eyes, knowing that was the source of his power. He screamed and clutched at his eyes. Sakura turned to Sarada with the limited time she gained, still intangible.

"You were so brave, darling," Sakura murmured affectionately as her tears fell. "I love you so much, Sarada. I'm so proud of you."

"Kaa-san," Sarada cried.

Sakura hushed her. "Shh, honey. You're going into shock. Hold on, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?"

Sarada nodded, trying to calm her breathing.

"That's it, sweetie. Just breathe. Naruto's almost here."

Just then, Naruto landed on the roof, followed by Hinata, Kakashi and Ino.

"You bitch!" Kuromaru hissed before knocking Sakura out.

The last thing she saw was Sarada's terrified Sharingan.

"Sakura-chan!"

Then Kuromaru, Sakura and Karin were gone.

"No..." Sarada whimpered before she lost consciousness but not before hearing the roar of the Hokage.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke led Suigetsu and Jugo back to the Snake's hideout.<p>

"Well that was a waste of time," Suigetsu groaned.

"Do you think he was leading us on for a reason?"

Sasuke said nothing, deep in thought.

The sound of footsteps had them all looking up to the snake Sanin as he stepped out of the shadows.

"We're back," Jugo announced.

Suigetsu coughed, which sounded suspiciously like '_obviously_'. Jugo glanced at him but the sword wielder was staring at Oochimaru, frowning. Jugo followed his gaze to spot the dead serious expression the Sanin wore. Sasuke paused in his strides, observing the man's features.

"What is it?"

"I just received a letter from Tsunade-hime-"

Sharingan eyes swirled to life. "What happened? Are the girls alright?"

Orochimaru allowed a pause as he tried to find the right words but realising there was no easy way to say it. So he just told him.

"Sakura-hime has been taken."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANDER!<strong>

**I'm so bad with action scenes!**

**I apologise, everyone, for my shitty fight scene. **

**I also updated this chapter. I went back and fixed it and added in a little more!**

**Now, in case you were wondering...**

**When Sakura took out his eyes, she took out his power to become tangible again or to go intangible again. It didn't mean they'd no longer be intangible because they were already in that mode, if that makes sense.**

**Not much to rant or talk about today. I had to finish this chapter quickly because I've got work soon xD**

**Oh and I keep switching between Mama and Kaa-san for Sarada with Sakura.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Love you all,**

**-Me :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Running.

That was all Sasuke knew at the moment.

_"Sakura-hime has been taken and Sara-chan is in Intensive Care."_

Orochimaru's words echoed through his mind, over and over again. His two companions were far behind. They weren't willing to hold him back with their pace and he wasn't willing to wait for them. They'd said they'd meet up with him in Konoha.

Sasuke grit his teeth as some strange emotion bubbled in the pit of his stomach, building with every step he took that brought him closer to his birth place.

_'What the fuck happened?'_

* * *

><p>Thick lashes fluttered opened weakly. The first thing viridian eyes took in was darkness. It took a second for her to get her bearings and remember what happened. As she laid there on a hard stone floor, her eyes slowly adjusted. Darker lines surrounded her which she assumed was a cage.<p>

Like an animal.

Raising her hands to her stomach, she heard a jingle. Looking at her hands, she notices silver chains attached to her wrists and ankles. She sent chakra to her hands and watched as the chains glowed as the chakra was absorbed.

"Shit," she cursed softly.

There was a loud sound as a door opened, bathing the room in a blinding light. Sakura closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"You're awake," her captor spoke. "It's been about twelve hours."

Sakura looked up at the red-headed woman through squinted eyes.

"Karin," Sakura stated.

Karin grabbed a seat that was in the corner of the room Sakura hadn't noticed before and took a seat in front of the cage after sliding a bowl under a small space in the cage for feeding.

"You look like shit."

Sakura huffed as she inspected the food in the bowl. Porridge.

"Why are you doing this, Karin?" Sakura asked. "Bolt is your cousin's son. Does family mean nothing to you, too?"

Karin sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I didn't want to hurt him but he left me no choice."

"Naruto will never forgive you for hurting his son."

There was a pained look on her face before it was gone.

"Why are you doing this? You haven't told me yet."

"Revenge."

"On who? Sasuke?" Sakura wondered.

"No."

"Who then?"

"You."

* * *

><p>The hospital was silent. Quieter than usual. With good reason. By now, the village knew about the attack on the Uchiha compound, on the last Uchiha's hand how it resulting in Sakura's kidnapping and Sarada's life-threatening injuries. The hospital had lost it's Head Medic so the staff was the first to feel the consequences.<p>

But the silence didn't mean the hospital was empty. If anyone walked passed the waiting room, they'd know that it was far from empty.

Friends filled the hospital in support of Bolt and Sarada, though only Sarada was undergoing emergency surgery. Hinata sat on one of the seats, rocking a crying Himawari. Ino was beside Hinata with Sai next to her, holding her hand comfortingly while Inojin sat on her lap, knowing his mother needed assurance. Kakashi was leaning against the wall but the absence of his orange book spoke of just how serious he was. But it was Naruto that was overflowing with emotions. Guilt. Anger. Sorrow. Desperation. Guilt again.

He punched the wall, the plaster caving in like cardboard.

"What's taking so long!?"

A nurse walked down the hallway to them.

"I'm Higurashi Akemi, Haruno-sama's apprentice. Shizune-sama sent me to find you and tell you Bolt-san is ready for visitors," she informed them.

"What about Sara-chan?" Ino asked.

Akemi looked at them sadly.

"Tsunade-sama and Shizune-sama are with her as well as our best medics-"

"How bad are her injuries?" Naruto cut in.

"She obtained a deep cut to her face just missing her left eye. Her arms had been torn from their sockets and she had several broken ribs that pierced her lungs. She went into circulatory shock so we had to act fast."

"Is she going to make it?"

"It's too soon to tell, but-"

"But what?"

"It doesn't look good."

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Karin, taking in her statement.<p>

"I don't understand? What have I done to you that warranted an attack on my family?"

Karin scoffed. "Don't you see? You have the life that I was meant to have!"

Sakura looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? You attacked me and my daughter because you feel you should have been with Sasuke instead?"

"If you hadn't come into the picture, Sasuke-kun and I could have been happy together."

"If I hadn't come into the picture, you'd have a Chidori sized hole in your torso," Sakura snapped back. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"That's not-"

"I hadn't even showed up by then. He was going to kill you, Karin, before I even came into the picture."

The redhead said nothing and Sakura sighed.

"Look, Karin, I understand," Sakura started. "Really, I do. But it's been years and no one has seen or heard from you since the end of the war and I'm not going to sit here and apologise for the way our lives turned out. At the start, none of us stood a chance with Sasuke. After he left the village for Orochimaru, he'd fully closed himself off from love or fun of any sort."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't _do_ fun," Karin snapped.

A smile pulled at Sakura's lips as she allowed a memory to surface. She might not have the Sharingan to burn memories into her head, but she still had a good memory from all the mental training she did in the academy to make up for her lacking in all other subjects.

"He'd never admit to it," Sakura began, her tone affectionate and wistful. "But Team Seven shared a lot of fond memories."

They fell silent again, Karin observing the pinkette while Sakura got lost in memories.

Karin opened her mouth to say something when Kuromaru entered, the loud groan of the door announcing his arrival.

"I'm glad you haven't killed her yet, Karin-chan," he stated.

Karin tensed a moment before she stood.

"Me? You're the one that was having fun roughing her up yesterday."

Kuromaru laughed. "Touche, my love."

He stepped passed Karin before he was crouching in front of the cage that held Sakura. Her eyes hardened like emeralds as the mere sight of him made her sick with anger and fear at the same time.

"Now, dearie," he began. "That husband of yours is quite powerful, isn't he?"

"..."

"Thought so. How about that other teammate of yours? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"So what?" Sakura spat icily.

"I hate to admit it, but against the two of them, I don't stand much of a chance, regardless of my ability to become nothing but shadows."

Sakura smirked. "That's right. They wouldn't just beat you, they'd _destroy_ you. Someone like you couldn't hope to be on either of their levels."

The way his body tensed spoke volumes of his disagreement to the words she spoke.

"You are their teammate, right?"

Sakura's smirk was replaced by a calculating look.

"They tell you everything, wouldn't they? Their '_beloved Sakura-chan'_?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"All I'm saying is that you know everything about them," Kuromaru shrugged, straightening up. "Every strength. Every weakness. Every secret. _Everything_."

"If you think I'd tell you anything, you're diluted. I'd rather die then willingly betray my boys," she promised.

Kuromaru laughed as his hands slid through hand seals.

"Then it's a good thing I don't need you to be willing."

Her scream echoed in the stone dungeon.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked out to the hospital cafeteria, sighing.<p>

"Hinata, hey!"

The heiress turned to see Tenten, Ino and Temari sitting at a table. They looked like crap and Hinata felt glad she wasn't alone on that boat. She took a seat beside Tenten.

Ino and Tenten grabbed one of her hands each, worry and exhaustion clear as day in their eyes.

"Hinata-chan," Ino murmured.

That was all she had to say before tears began to spill down the Hyuga's cheeks.

"I don't know what to do," she managed to say through her tears. "Bolt-kun's hurt, Hima-chan's scared, Naruto-kun's furious and Sakura-chan is out there somewhere while they do kami-knows-what to her."

"D-Don't say that, Hinata," Ino soothed, despite the same fear clawing at her heart. "Forehead's strong. She'll be fine."

"You don't believe that," Tenten murmured sadly.

"But we should," Ino spoke. "I don't want to believe that she's being tortured or what ever else that stalker is doing to her."

And even though they knew they should believe Sakura would be fine, they could feel it inside. It was the reason Ino didn't wipe away the tears that never seemed to stop coming or why Temari couldn't stop grinding her teeth.

Sakura was suffering.

* * *

><p>Drip.<p>

Drip.

Naruto sniffed but stared at the tear drops that landed on the linen floor.

_'I should have insisted she stay with me,' _he scolded himself. _'I shouldn't have let the Teme go without seeing her. I should have assigned ANBU to watch over her or have one of our friends stay with her until she had-'_

"Tou-san?"

Naruto's head snapped up to spot the now conscious blonde in the bed. He couldn't stop himself as he stood and embraced what he could reach of Bolt, practically hugging his head to his chest. He kissed Bolt's head as the tears now flowed without restraint.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Naruto spoke, his voice muffled by Bolt's locks.

Bolt hugged him back, his small arms winding around the older Uzumaki's neck and he allowed himself to cry as he relived the fear and pain. He remembered the horror that froze him when Sarada was being beaten when she activated the Sharingan. His hesitation resulted in him being knocked out.

Suddenly remembering, he fought off his father who released him, eyes swimming with confusion.

"What's wro-"

"Where's Sakura-ba and Meinu?"

* * *

><p>Tsunade took a shaky breath as she stepped out of the Emergency Room and leant against the wall by the door. Her eyes caught sight of the clock on the wall across from her. 7:00. It had been a long fourteen hours of surgery.<p>

A crystalline tear rolled down her cheek as she slid down the wall before burying her head in her hands. Sitting alone in the empty hallway, the Emergency light above her head finally winked out.

Hidden away in her pocket were two winning Lotto tickets and silently, the elderly woman shuddered as her body was wracked with sobs.

_'So close...'_

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHH SHIT<strong>

**I cried...**

**I cried so hard writing this .**

**The FEELS People. THE. FEEELS.**

**Anyway...**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS MOTHERFUCKERS!**

**Now, many people have reviewed about my rants.**

**AND THEY LOVE IT**

**So if you don't...Lol.**

**You don't EVEN matter xD**

**OMFGOMFG**

**Anyone else see that theres gonna be a BORUTO: THE MOVIE**

**Firstly, fuck Boruto!**

**I don't want no Burrito for my Salad.**

**How bout- BOLT: THE FUCKING MOO V**

**Boruto: The Movie makes me feel like I'm watching how some retard makes a burrito and eats it. Then how it proceeds through the body and blahhh.**

**Nope.**

**Fuck you, Boruto.**

**We're watching BOLT instead.**

**But yeah, I guess it'll all be about Bolt. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**The characters involved at this point in time are Bolt, Naruto and the FUCKING UCHIHA'S!**

**a.k.a Sarada, Sakura and Sasuke.**

**HELLS to the FUCKING YeAH!**

**Fuck you, Naruto: The Last which apparently gives Sasuke about 2 minutes of screen time?**

**(Really, Kishimoto? Sasuke -who you paid too much attention to, mind you- got TWO FUCKING MINUTES APPARENTLY DESTROYING A METEOR TO STOP IT FROM DESTROYING KONOHA?)**

**Y U SO STUPID?**

**Back to the other movie...**

**so far it doesn't say Hinata will be in it.**

**(FUCK YOU HINATA FANS SHES NOT _OMG AMAZING_ like you all say she is. _But Naruto deserves better then Sakura who only cared about Sas-_ I will slap a bitch if I hear that excuse again. Not Sakura's fault Naruto _only cared _about Sakura. _Sakura beats the crap out of him all the time_- I can guarantee you, Sakura probs smacks Sasuke a good one every now an then when he's being a dick now that they're married.)**

**Naruto-kun is just soooooo SMACKABLE xD**

**My point is the next movie should be better now that it's not focused on .**

**I don't even wanna say her name since I've heard so many raging fanboys going on about her.**

_**She has bigger tits**_** then-**

**Fucking kudos to her, too bad she's too fucking awkward to use them. Plus I bet she's fridget in bed.**

**How that's related, I don't know.**

**BUT IT IS!**

**Kishimoto probs gave her them coz no one liked her before. Now she gets tits and it's all _FUCKING HINATA YEAH!_**

**No. Just no.**

**At least Sakura didn't need tits. She had something better.**

**A BLOODY OPINION**

**grrrrrrr nah lets leave it at that lest I be hunted by Hinata's fanboys.**

**Come at me, bro.**

**I'll make you my bitch.**

**Love you all, my readers!**

**Keep it real**

**- Me 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto stared at his son, not knowing what to tell him.

"Sarada isn't doing too well," Naruto admitted. "Baa-chan is with her but from what we've heard, it's not looking too good for her."

Bolt stared at him in disbelief. "How are you...how are you so calm?!"

His sudden exclamation caused the Hokage to flinch.

"Your teammates daughter is fighting for her life and you're just...casual about it?!"

"Bolt-"

"And what about Sakura-ba?!"

Bolt watched Naruto tense up and for a long time, he said nothing. He stood behind the chair he had just been sitting on, leaning on it with his head bowed.

"Is she-"

"She's been taken."

Bolt simply stared at him. Inside, he was swimming with emotions causing havoc within and yet his father looked calm and indifferent.

"Why aren't you upset?" Bolt asked, hurt. "Your teammate and best friend was taken and you don't seem to care!"

"Bolt, I-"

"Why aren't you mad?! Why aren't you doing anything about it!? Who knows what they're doing to her and you're just sitting around doing nothing! Why aren't you angr-"

"Damn it, Bolt, I'm _furious_!" Naruto bellowed, throwing the chair he'd been leaning on into the wall opposite Bolt.

The Hokage's son watched his father pacing around the room, chakra fluctuating and spiking. Naruto was practically baring his fangs as he moved, hands clenching, itching to Rasengan the fuck out of something, preferably the ones responsible for taking Sakura and landing Sarada in the ER.

Naruto turned stormy blue eyes on Bolt who felt a sudden rise of fear at the anger and killing intent radiating off his father.

"You have no _idea_ the anger that is boiling away inside me," he hissed out. "Sakura-chan was taken from our village, her_ home_! Right out from under my nose and I could do nothing! I _did_ nothing!"

He paused by the window, looking out and staring at the village that was on standby due to the attack on one of their on. Civilians carried on as normal but the shinobi were on edge.

Waiting.

"There is nothing, Bolt, _nothing_ I wouldn't give to have Sakura-chan back here, safe in her home. Safe with us."

"Tou-san-"

"Don't you _see_?" Naruto snapped, turning to look back at Bolt. "I should have been there. I should have protected her somehow! At the very least, I should have left a clone with her."

Then they were no longer alone. Hinata had returned with Himawari who had been with Hiashi for the night. Silently she entered and picked up the chair that lay toppled by the now broken wall. Naruto cast her an apologetic look but otherwise didn't move.

"Can't we follow them?" Bolt asked.

"The Inuzuka's and Aburame's are on it, Bolt-kun," Hinata spoke, as she set the chair down beside the bed once again and sat on it, pulling Himawari onto her lap.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Bolt nodded but before he could speak, Tsunade entered with Kakashi.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "How's Sarada? Is she..."

He stopped when he noticed her puffy eyes and felt his stomach drop.

"No..."

* * *

><p>Karin left the basement, unable to hear Sakura's tortured cries any longer.<p>

Quickly, she wiped away the tear that fell from her eye.

"Damn it," she hissed as she walked away and yet even as she put distance between herself and the large metal door that held Sakura and Kuromaru, Sakura's screams echoed in her head.

The halls of the underground hideout were dank and dirty, truly an unpleasant place to be. So instead, she went above ground, to the small yet nice house. Being so far away and in a remote place, there was no reason to hide. As she stood there looking over the beach, she couldn't help but curse to herself as the memory of first seeing Sakura came to mind.

Karin had been utterly useless, lying on the ground practically bleeding to death with Sasuke approaching to finish the job. Pleading for him not to, she could see it in his eyes.

She meant nothing to him. Even though he had been lost in darkness, she could see that she was the equivalent of nothing when she was no longer useful.

She cursed him mentally and told herself that it wasn't her fault he wasn't attracted. He wasn't into or listened to anyone.

That's when Sakura had shown up, calling his name and stopping the Chidori that formed on his arm from ending her life. Through the blue lightning, she could see the pinkette, tense.

And then she couldn't believe it. Sasuke had moved away from her!

He dropped the Chidori. This girl with just a few words had stopped Sasuke when Karin herself hadn't been able to even make a step of his falter. She watched her cry as she was being healed and knew she could never compare.

She never stood a chance when Sasuke had Sakura the whole time.

And she hated that.

Karin shook the memory away. She hated her. The pinkette that was stronger in every way, that reached out to Sasuke more than she ever could.

She wiped her eyes as she watched the sun setting over the water.

But even though she hated her, she respected her.

This woman never wavered and her love ran so deep that she'd willingly kill him to stop him from sinking further into darkness.

And Sasuke had returned her feelings. Or at least, cared for her.

Enough to restore his clan -a clan that meant everything to him- with her. He found her worthy.

And as she remembered the cold, emerald eyes that defied Kuromaru, she couldn't help but understand his choice.

Sakura _was_ worthy of the Uchiha name.

* * *

><p>"Don't jump to conclusions, Baka," Tsunade snapped, sniffling.<p>

"So Meinu is okay?" Bolt wondered.

Tsunade let out a breath. "It's still too soon to tell. I...lost her several times."

"But she's-"

"She's in a coma at the moment since the attack mentally scarred her. That coupled with the Sharingan has-"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted. "Sarada activated the Sharingan?"

"That's another problem," Tsunade admitted. "I found the optical nerves had been strained in a way that only the Sharingan can do. But what was weird was the chakra residue left there so I checked her eyes."

"Are they alright?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade bit her lip. "I'm not entirely sure. Her eyes...they haven't reverted back to normal."

There was moment of silence as everyone comprehended her words.

"Let me get this straight," Kakashi started. "The Sharingan _hasn't_ deactivated?"

Tsunade shook her head. "While Sarada is comatose, the Sharingan doesn't seem to be eating away at her chakra so she's fine for now. But if she wakes up, I'll need to monitor her eyes and chakra."

"When," Bolt corrected. "_When _she wakes up. Meinu is too stubborn to just die."

Tsunade smiled but it was strained.

"She's a fighter, that's for sure."

"Just like her mother."

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes snapped open as she jolted awake.<p>

"Shh, it's just me," Karin's voice spoke from the darkness.

Her chest was still heaving as the pinkette tried to ease down the terrors Kuromaru exposed her to. Letting her mind wander, she focused on Karin's hands that worked a wet sponge over her enlarged stomach, washing her.

"You're huge," Karin noted.

Sakura said nothing, finally managing to breathe normally.

"I can see two chakras inside you," Karin continued. "Twins?"

"Y-Yes."

Karin nodded to herself, not like Sakura could see it anyway.

"Kuromaru's genjutsu is extraordinary. I think he gets it from his Uchiha blood."

"I-It was so real and I'm the one with the sharpest eyes of my age group. It's like what I've heard about the Tsukiyomi."

"Yeah."

"But he didn't get anything from me."

Karin couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips at the smug tone the Uchiha matriarch used.

"I know. He left in a fit."

"If you think I'll tell you anything because you're being nice to me, you're wrong. I'll never rat out my boys."

"No, I don't care about them," Karin admitted.

"Oh, yeah. You only want me to suffer, that's right."

Karin remained silent as she finished off cleaning Sakura.

"His genjutsu will only get worse."

That statement caused the other woman to stiffen in fear. As Karin picked up the bucket of now cold water, she made to leave when jingling followed the hand that clasped around her ankle.

"Please," came the same sweet voice only coated in fear. "Help me."

Karin pulled away and closed the cage door behind her with her foot. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She bit her lip hard enough to bleed as muffled sobs followed her out of the dungeon.

"I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p>After Bolt finished explaining what he knew, Naruto was beyond furious. He was ready to tear out Karin's throat with his teeth.<p>

"I thought she'd change!" Naruto fumed. "Even Orochimaru changed for the better. Why the fu-" He whirled around, simply moving around the room to calm himself down.

"You said you saw a lot of dead slugs?" Tsunade asked.

Bolt nodded. Tsunade bit her finger as she knelt down and summoned a small piece of Katsuyu.

"Tsunade-hime!" The slug exclaimed.

"Are you okay? What happened at the Uchiha's?"

"I don't know but my daughter wants to speak to you."

There was poof and another slug appeared though Tsunade could tell the moment she saw her that she was very weak.

"Where is Sakura-sama? Is she okay? What about Sarada-san and the babies?"

"Sakura has been taken and Sarada only just managed to pull through surgery," Tsunade explained as she scooped up the two slugs. "We need you to tell us what happened."

"I nearly didn't make it," Kagura rushed. "Just before Sakura-sama cancelled the summoning, the man that's been stalking her squished me! If it weren't for Sakura-sama sending me back to the heart of the Shikkoku Forest where my mother happened to be, I'd have died. She saved my life with her quick thinking."

"But none of the others made it," Katsuyu spoke sadly.

"Yes, that's right. Sakura-sama wanted scouts to keep an eye on the place so we had many slugs stationed around her house. On the day of the confrontation, we were picked off one by one at an alarming rate and by the time we realised what was happening, it was too late and I was captured. But I figured it out! Remember how Sakura-sama's health was failing? She was being poisoned!"

"But how is that even possible?" Naruto asked. "Sarada said that Sakura was too weak to move so she only ate from-"

"-her vegetable garden," Kagura confirmed.

"But how?"

"They tainted the soil in which she grew her vegetables. The woman explained it to me while I was caught. They buried Spindleweed, a toxic herb when not coupled with its pair, Spindleroot."

"What does it do?" Naruto questioned.

"It grows underground, never breaking the surface," Hinata explained. "But it can get quite big, spreading throughout a large area. It's harmless to flowers, but deadly to fruit and vegetables. The Spindleweed releases toxins into the soil that flowers can break down as nutrition but vegetables absorb it."

"Why didn't Sakura pick up on her deteriorating health and investigate her vegetable garden? She would have known about Spindleweed, right?" Kakashi asked.

"That's because she thought it was part of her other illness."

"What other illness?" Naruto snapped, confused.

"Sakura is suffering from having used the Saisei. She pushed it further then she should have when she healed herself and Obito during the war. The Saisei was _never_ meant to be pushed through the medics body and into another. Such a thing is incredibly painful since we have to battle with the patients' own chakra flow. The chakra control required in order to manipulate their own chakra so that it's suitable to merge with the patient is astronomical. There are such cases where we can lend our chakra to another where both chakras meet in the middle before being absorbed by one or the other, but what Sakura did was inject her chakra into Tobi and manipulate it to heal him at the same time. A small amount is risky but he said it himself, didn't he? Even with Narutos' Bunshin, he was afraid that wasn't enough."

"What damage did she do to herself?" Naruto murmured. "And why didn't she say anything?"

"Naruto, you know more that anyone how badly Sakura pushed herself to keep up with you and Sasuke," Kakashi spoke, trying to get his point across. "To her, the only way she could keep up with the two of you was with the Yin Seal."

"Sakura-sama was afraid that if Tsunade-sama found out the truth," Kagura interrupted. "She'd forbid Sakura-sama from using it again."

"I couldn't do that," Tsunade sighed, holding a hand to her forehead. "I see myself entirely too much in Sakura. To take away what she believes is the source of her power would break her spirit. She worked hard for the Yin seal and to not be able to use it? I'd never hurt her like that."

"But what damage has she done with the Saisei?" Naruto asked again.

"Her chakra has attacked her organs, which have absorbed the Backwash Chakra. When shinobi use chakra, we burn it up but what happened within Sakura was chakra she used had gone back in, tainted and unusable. It's like when you drink water and you backwash. You take the water but some escapes back into the bottle. That's why its called Backwash Chakra."

"There's no way to remove the chakra?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Or at least if there is, I haven't found it."

"Is that why Sakura-chan had trouble when having Sarada?" Naruto wondered.

Tsunade nodded. "Like I said. Her insides have aged and elderly women don't have children because it's too dangerous. It's too much strain on an old body."

"How old are her organs exactly?"

"Her lungs, kidney and heart were that of a forty year old just before she had Sarada."

They paled.

"What would she be now?" Hinata murmured.

A knock on the door drew their attention to see Shizune.

"She's ready to be brought back to her room," she informed them.

"Can she share this room with me instead?" Bolt pleaded.

Tsunade looked at him before nodding to Shizune. They all watched as Sarada was wheeled in. Her forehead and her left eye was covered but the rest of her face was devoid of the white cloth. Everything else was hidden under blankets but everyone suspected bandages covered her body too. Along with the bed, several IV drips followed. No one spoke as the drips and a heart monitor was set up.

Once the other medics left -aside from Shizune- everyone stared at the motionless child. There was a squeaking sound and everyone turned to see Bolt shuffling around on his bed, moving as far to the left of his bed he could, the side Sarada was on.

Reaching over, he managed to grab onto the guardrail of her bed before he pulled, his bed shifting slightly before slowly rolling closer to hers. Once his bed was only a couple inches away -enough space for the IV drips- he dropped his own bed's guardrail, then hers before settling back down.

No one spoke of the way the cords moved as he held onto Sarada's hand under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin is struggling with her morals!<strong>

**I was just gonna make her an annoying bitch but someone told me it would be better if I went into more depth of her character so I'll do that.**

**Who thought I was gonna kill off Sarada?**

**SHAME ON YOU!**

**I'd never do that. Not to Sarada. Salad, yes. You DONT make friends with Salad.**

**But never Sarada. Well...maybe. MUAHAHHAHAHAA**

**Jokes.**

**If you are confused about why Tsunade was crying- COME ON**

**Sarada died several times on her and she only just managed to drag her ass out from the dead.**

**I'd be fucking sobbing and dripping tears and snot everywhere too.**

**Ew btw**

**NARUTO**

**I was struggling with how to handle him. Yes, he'd be pissed. Fucking spewing hatred towards Kuromaru, but at the same time as Hokage, I think he'd try to at least put on a calm fascade, if only for Bolt and Himawari. Fuck their friends, they'd know _exactly_ how angry he was. I also thought that since they had no leads and no idea where to start looking, he wouldn't just run off on a rampage. So he's calm for now but I reckon the moment he finds out where she is, there'd be no stopping the blonde and orange hurricane of ramen- I mean rage xD**

**But I do apologise if he isn't acting as he should.**

**Sakura already pleading for help.**

**I know if I read this as a guest, I'd be like 'Come on, she can take more then that!'****But I'm trying to keep in mind that she's like 6 months pregnant, her insides are pretty fucked up, she's got no chakra, has no idea what's become of Sarada and Bolt, all while being mind fucked as Kuromaru tries to find out the secret to beating her love and best friend. Not to mention the only person she can find comfort in is Karin who is partially responsible for her kidnapping in the first place.**

**It's just one big cluster fuck.**

**Other then that, nothing to rave about this time, guys.**

**I know how much you love my rants xD**

**Okay, now that we're getting more emotional, I'm going to suggest suitable songs that will set the atmosphere so YOU GOTTA LISTEN TO THE SUGGESTED SONG TOO, KAY?**

**As always, I love you all, review and keep it real!**

**-Me**


	14. Chapter 14

A couple days passed. As the sun rose on the horizon, bringing light to a new day, the birds began their song to welcome the fresh start. Shinobi and civilians alike woke to a cup of coffee or tea as they planned their day, intending to make it a good one.

But it all came to a screeching silence -even the singing birds- as a chakra signature fluctuated dangerously as it approached the village at an alarming rate. The whole village knew what that meant.

Uchiha Sasuke was back.

And he was _pissed._

At the village gates, Kotetsu and Izumo shuffled awkwardly while shooting hesitant glances back and forth, unsure of what to do. Should they just steer clear of the gates and allow Sasuke to go right in? Should they greet him as he came? Should they-

A gust of wind blew leaves into their face as a something blurred passed them. Sasuke had shot straight passed them without a word.

The two shinobi released a breath they hadn't realised they'd been holding.

Problem solved.

As Sasuke entered the village, every Konoha citizen felt the on their body stand on end as his chakra washed over them as cold as winters' dawn. Cold and unforgiving. And then it was chased away by a chakra spike as warm as Suna's desert.

Naruto...

Sasuke pinpointed his chakra and found himself before the hospital in an instant. Naruto stood before the hospital doors by way of greeting. Before he knew it, Sasuke had Naruto by the collar, Sharingan and Rinnegan blazing angrily.

"You were supposed to _protect_ her!" He hissed.

"Well you could have stayed!" Naruto barked back.

Unable to retort, knowing Naruto was right, Sasuke threw a punch which made contact with the Hokage's jaw. Naruto allowed his anger and guilt to fuel his leg as he brought his knee up into Sasuke's stomach. As the two brawled, their friends gathered, having sensed Sasuke's approach but knowing better than to get between the two.

But not all spectators knew better.

"Stop it!"

It was none other than the Hokage's son. Bolt glared at the two best friends that glowered at one another.

"You both suck!" He declared before turning icy blue eyes on the Uchiha patriarch. "Are you going to visit Meinu or not, you teme?"

Sasuke scowled but entered the hospital, seeking out his daughters' chakra but it led him to Shizune and Kakashi who stood between him and Sarada's room. As he paused, Bolt had pushed passed and entered the room but the two adults kept their ground before the Uchiha.

"Get out of my way," he demanded.

Shizune was ready to tell him where he could shove his threats but Kakashi interrupted her.

"We will, Sasuke," he placated. "Just as soon as we warn you of her injuries."

Sasuke inclined his head in acknowledgement but as Shizune listed off her every wound, every injury, he found himself regretting his decision. Finally, Shizune turned and entered the room, leaving the door ajar behind her as Kakashi stepped aside.

But Sasuke didn't enter.

"Sasuke?"

"I don't...deserve to be here," he murmured.

It was so quiet even _the_ Hatake Kakashi strained to hear it. But hear it, he did.

Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his eyes from the ground.

"I may not agree with your actions, but I do agree with your intentions," Kakashi stated. "What Sarada needs now is to know that you love her, Sasuke. You've been away from home for too long."

With that, Sasuke turned to the open door and slowly entered. As he finally entered the room, he took in the room that was bathed in the golden light from Bolt and Sarada's bedside tables, despite the rising sun behind the closed curtains. His eyes immediately found Sarada, all covered in bandages and hooked to many IV drips.

Though his anger burned within him, the guilt and shame won over, leaving him to feel powerless.

Tsunade -who had moved to stand between Sarada and Bolt's bed to record Sarada's condition- ruffled Bolt's hair before moving to the foot of their beds and pulling them together again. She would move their beds apart only when she had to take down Sarada's vitals and the like.

When Tsunade turned to spot the Uchiha, her eyes swam with hatred and sympathy.

"Uchiha," she greeted as Shizune began to examine Bolt.

"Is she..." he cleared his throat that had gone dry. "Is she alright?"

"She died numerous times," Tsunade answered bluntly, causing the Uchiha's heart to plummet into his stomach. "She is currently in a coma due to the trauma of the attack."

"How did this-...why was she-...what _happened_?"

Tsunade glanced over the Uchiha's shoulder before shaking her head.

"You will be filled in on the details but right now, I think it's best that you spend some time with your daughter."

As she walked away, he couldn't help but pick up her parting words he wasn't sure he was meant to hear or not.

"Kami forbid you act like a father for once."

* * *

><p>Sakura stared up at the roof of her prison. Her eyes were blank as she tried to repair the damage done to her mind but more importantly, the memories Kuromaru had warped.<p>

_It had been so long since she had seen him. She couldn't help but tear up at the thought of being reunited with him again. Beside her, Naruto appeared, smiling at her as they sped towards the village gate. Kakashi had sent them a messenger hawk telling them of Sasuke's approach only moments before. She barely gave herself enough time to get changed since she was in the middle of her shower, having forgone the chest wrappings._

_Now, as she ran atop the buildings, she couldn't help but cross her arms, feeling her breasts bouncing unrestricted. Looking up, her blond teammate winked. He knew. Of course he knew. He was Jiraiya's pupil after all._

_Despite the blush that painted her cheeks and neck pink, she carried on with a smile. But as the gate came into view, her smile dropped._

_Sasuke stood there with his hand impaling Kakashi's chest._

_She skidded to a stop but Naruto continued on as Rasengan formed in his hand._

**'This isn't right.'**

_She watched as Sasuke approached her frozen body, stepping over the corpses of her friends, her parents, her mentor. His scarlet eyes seemed to glow brighter as he came closer. As he reached for her, she couldn't even scream as his hand constricted around her throat. Her body felt like lead, refusing to move or struggle, even as she failed to inhale much needed air._

_"S-Sas...suke..." she gasped out._

_She stared into his terrifying red gaze that watched her without emotion. A cruel smirk took over his lips before his hand clenched shut, crushing her windpipe._

"-uka! Sakura, snap out of it!"

Karin panicked when she entered the dungeon only to find Sakura having a seizure. She had entered to hear a strange gasping cross choking sound. She had immediately looked for Sakura's silhouette in the dark, finding it laying down and shaking erratically. Quickly lighting some of the candles around the dungeon, she gave light to the dark, revealing Sakura's shuddering body.

Her eye lids were fluttering rapidly as her arms and legs contracted almost painfully and Karin had the quick thought to restrain Sakura further by pulling her chains tighter, allowing her very limited mobility, rendering her pregnant belly safe from harm. The pinkette foamed at the mouth but Karin tried to pay attention to the babies, hoping Sakura's body wasn't crushing the placenta but her special sight granted her a view of Sakura fluttering chakra barrier which warped and flickered but remained mostly intact.

After what seemed like hours but was most likely between five to ten minutes, Sakura's body stopped shaking uncontrollably, her gasps and choking coming to an end.

Even after Sakura's shuddering stopped, her stomach still shook. Karin rested her head against it, sobbing softly to herself.

* * *

><p>It had been days since Sasuke moved from his seat on the other side of Sarada to Bolt's bed. He had fallen asleep in the chair, eyes closed and head bowed slightly.<p>

There was the softest whimper that escaped Sasuke's ears, but Bolt, who happened to be sleeping practically on her bed, heard and he raised his head, half asleep.

Long black lashes flickered before her eyes opened revealing the ruby eyes of the Sharingan.

Sarada was awake.

* * *

><p>When Sakura came to, the first thing she noticed was that she hurt. Her whole body was aching. There was blood in her mouth and she felt sick. Then the next thing she noticed was Karin bathing her again but so gently, so tenderly, she could swear Karin actually cared about her.<p>

It took her several tries but eventually her tongue managed to form the words she wanted to say.

"What happened?"

Karin looked up at her.

"You had a seizure."

"I...what?" Then her eyes widened. "What about the babies!?"

Karin shook her head. "They're fine. Your protective barrier held up during the seizure. I hate to admit it but your chakra is amazing."

Sakura settled back down.

"Do you know why you had a seizure?" Karin asked.

"I..." she drifted off as she tried to remember and then it all came back to her. "Kuromaru has been messing with my memories as he digs around looking for the answers he wants. I was trying to fix the damage but as I remembered the alteration, I don't know. Things went black."

"That's when you would have had a seizure. Please," Karin pleaded. "Don't try that again, Sakura. It's too dangerous. I don't think your barrier will hold against another seizure."

"So...what? I'm just supposed to let this psycho alter my memories?!"

Karin went quiet. "I don't...I don't know. Can't you hide them some other way?"

_'Some other way?' _Sakura wondered. _'Like lock them away? I don't know how. If he continues to change my memories-'_

**'You always did fret too much,' **a voice echoed in her head.

But instead of being afraid, she couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Her saviour had come. Someone who could lock away her memories until the time was right. Someone who could defend her mind and keep Kuromaru's mind fucking at bay. Someone who'd always come to her rescue when she was alone and left behind.

Inner Sakura.

The woman in question smiled from deep in Sakura's mind, waving.

**'It's been a while, Outer.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, my lovelies<strong>

**It's your reviews that has me continuously writing.**

**Every time I read a new review, I write a little more of the chapter so keep it up!**

**I'm lost on what Sasuke's gonna be like .**


	15. Chapter 15

Once Karin left to allow Sakura to rest, Sakura practically sobbed as she went into meditation, deep into her mind.

_'Inner.'_

Her negative shaded self appeared before, hands on her hips.

_**'Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into.'**_

_'Yeah, no shit.'_

_**'Hey, don't give me sass. I'm just saying.'**_

_'Can you do it? Can you really hide my memories from Kuromaru?'_

Inner raised an eyebrow haughtily. _**''Can I hide your memories-' Of course I can! This is our**__**mind. Nobody is getting to your memories without my say so. But it will be time consuming.'**_

_'What do you mean?'_

Then suddenly, instead of just a sea of black around them, ribbons of film clips circulated around them purposefully, playing clips of her life.

_**'Memories aren't just like mental videos. They are make up our personality. Because memories hold such vital parts of our lives, they are irreplaceable. You have lost that memory of Sasuke's first arrival. That is beyond saving, there's nothing I can do to salvage it.'**_

_'So how do we save the others?'_

_**'We don't have much time before Kuromaru comes so we must be quick. You need to decide what memories will be locked away first. You'll need to relive them again for them to be sealed away properly.'**_

_'Naruto and Sasuke,'_ was the first thing that came to mind. _'Put away all memories of Naruto and Sasuke's medical examinations as well as when I was with them during the war. I learnt a lot about their powers then.'_

Inner nodded and caught one of the ribbons and letting it slip through until it came to a certain part. _**'Alright then. Let's get down to business.'**_

She cut the ribbon and Sakura's mind was shrouded in light.

* * *

><p>The first thing Sarada knew when she came to was the pain that suddenly engulfed her body and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her. She winced before finally opening her eyes. She could see it was night going by the inky darkness she could make out through an opening of the window.<p>

That brought her to her next realisation. Her eyesight was amazing! Not only were things clearer, but sharper and more focused.

"Meinu?" A gentle voice whispered to her.

Her eyes flickered to the side, her unknown ruby gaze pinning Bolt to his spot as he held their intertwined hands close to his chest.

"H-Haisha," she stated, voice raspy and dry from disuse.

What was going on?

Her eyes looked around, confused before they landed on the figure silent and asleep in the chair on the other side of her bed.

"T...Tou-san?" She wondered.

The person in question roused from sleep, blinking mismatching eyes before realizing she was awake.

Before he could speak though, the events that landed her in the hospital in the first place hit her like a blow to her stomach and she choked on a scream.

Sasuke was beside her in an instant but despite this, she thrashed around wildly. Kuromaru. All she could see was Kuromaru, smirking at her wickedly as he taught her what true pain really felt like, both physically and emotionally. The heart monitor screeched as the organ pounded away furiously in her chest from such distress and even as several hands restrained her, it only fuelled her conscious nightmare. She screamed as she struggled under the hands.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "No!"

"Sarada, calm down!" Sasuke tried but his voice was lost to her.

He could see it in her spinning Sharingan. She wasn't with them at the moment. She was lost to her fear. Her piercing screams echoed throughout the hospital as more nurses rushed to help restrain her. Sobs and screams were the only thing to leave her lips as she thrashed, tearing out the drips as a result and splattering blood about.

Tsunade barrelled into the room, shoving nurses and doctors alike aside. "Move!"

She reached over the restraining hands, grasping Sarada's chin and forcing her to stare deep into honey orbs.

"Look at me, Sarada," she commanded.

Despite her constant struggles, her screams died down to whimpers, whines and sobs.

"That's right, it's me. Do you recognise me?"

Sarada was panting as she continued to pull at the hands on her.

"Enough, child. You are safe- no, _look at me_," Tsunade ordered. "What is your name?"

"S-Sarada," she managed to choke out.

"Sarada _who_?"

"U-Uchiha. Sarada Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded. "That's right. Remember that, Sarada. Remember who your parents are."

Her struggling stopped and instead, she broke into more sobs. She remembers. And she remembers her mother being taken.

As he watched his daughter so broken and afraid, he feared for his wife and he realised at that moment as a lone tear rolled down his cheek...

...he'd never hated anyone more than he hated himself.

* * *

><p>Karin ate silently at the table across from Kuromaru.<p>

"What's the matter, my love?" Kuromaru wondered. "You've been very quiet since we returned from retrieving the woman."

She gave him a weak smile. "Nothing, love. It's nothing."

Kuromaru shrugged as he continued to eat. "If you say so."

As more time passed at the table, she couldn't continue.

"Actually, something is bothering me," she admitted as she placed down her chopsticks.

Kuromaru raised an eyebrow but didn't pause in his eating.

"About Sakura-"

"Fun, isn't she?" Kuromaru asked, smiling. "She has the loveliest screams when I force myself into her mind. She's also quite stubborn so I've really got to tear at her head to get her to make a sound otherwise she'd swear herself to silence."

Karin grimaced. "What are your plans for her, exactly? Do I still get to decide her fate?" She asked tentatively.

Kuromaru spared her a curiously look as he sipped his tea.

"I still need her to break Sasuke," he stated. "I've come up with some very creative ideas."

The cruel smile had Karin afraid to ask but she felt she owed it to Sakura to know.

"Oh? And what would they be?"

His eyes lit up with malice. "Once she has those children, I will allow her to bond with them. Right before I break their necks before her eyes."

The red-head couldn't hide the horror on her face but yet, he continued.

"With them out of the way, once her body has recovered from childbirth, she will be violated."

"V-Violated? You don't mean-"

He chuckled darkly as he looked at her over his cup.

"That's right. I'm going to rape her."

* * *

><p>Sakura only half-heartedly heard the door open. She was pulled from a memory as she was shaken to attention.<p>

"W-What?" She wondered, taking in the woman gripping her shoulders. "Karin, what's going on?"

Karin's face was distorted in panic. "You can't stay here anymore!"

She started pulling on the chains, fumbling with the key that would unlock them.

"Karin-"

"He's going to rape you when your body recovers from having the babies, Sakura! Please," she begged. "Understand the situation you're in. Not only that, he plans to kill them once they're born!"

Fear seized her stomach.

The last of her chains was released and Karin stood, pulling on her hand. "Come on, we need to get you out."

But the pinkette refused to move. Karin spun around, glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing? You need to leave!"

"No..."

"No?! Sakura, he'll-"

"And where the hell will I go?" Sakura snapped, glaring up at her. "Where can I go that he cannot reach me with that shadow ability of his?"

Karin was suddenly kneeling before her, grasping her hands tightly. Fearfully.

"Sakura, I-" Karin choked on her words, at a loss. "I hate you."

Sakura drew back slightly.

"I hate you and the fact that you have what I don't," Karin continued. "But you don't...you don't deserve this. _No one_ deserves this."

"Karin-"

"I can't stand to see you being tortured like this. I-I thought that...I thought that I'd be happy if you died. But your death won't make Sasuke-kun love me. It won't accomplish anything but pain for him and your friends."

Sakura managed to free her hands from her grasp, only to cradle Karin's.

"I have a plan to save the babies," she murmured.

"What about you? Aren't you scared about what he's going to do to you?"

"No."

Sakura gave her a sad smile.

"My body is weak," she murmured. "Once the twins are born, I'll die."

* * *

><p><strong>VAGINA!<strong>

**No...**

**I've legit run out of things to tell you guys.**

**I have to say though, I love this Karin.**

**Less annoying.**

**I think Karin became less annoying to me now purely becoz I know SasuSaku is canon.**

**You can try, bitch. But Sakura's tappin' dat fine Uchiha ass.**

**At least...it ****_was_**** fine before he started wearing a poncho and seemed to just eradicate body and muscle mass.**

**Your favouritism's showing, Kishi.**

**God forbid Sasuke keeps his sexy appearance when Naruto seems to beef up.**

**I think its funny (yet infuriating) that he totally over did NaruHina with Naruto's buffer appearance and hinatas boobs.**

**Pretty sure Sasuke and Sakura, despite being MAJORLY down played, are a MUCH more interesting couple then NaruHina.**

**Here's my proof.**

**NaruHina first kiss (not including any kisses in Naruto the Last. I haven't seen that yet so fuck you if it's not right.)**

Naruto smiled nervously as he approached the main branch's front door, his date equally shy.

"So..."

Hinata turned bright red as she bowed politely. "A-Arigatou for the ramen, Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry I can't afford fancy dinners," Naruto told her dejectedly. "You deserve to be spoilt and I-"

"N-No!" She exclaimed abruptly, flushing. "I-I mean...I don't mind. I don't care if we just go to Ichiraku for our dates. A-As long as I'm with you," she admitted softly.

Naruto's heart swelled and he couldn't stop himself when his hands raised to cradle her face. Hinata stared into his cerulean orbs with her own wide pearls, frozen in place.

"Hinata-chan," he murmured softly. "Can I...kiss you?"

Hinata was still in shock but she managed a slight nod. Slowly, he bent his head, allowing her the chance to pull away.

She didn't.

Then their lips met in a gentle, yet loving kiss.

Pulling away, Naruto smiled but it was only for a moment before the Hyuga fainted.

**There! I will never do a lovey scene like this if I can help it!**

**But that's their kiss. Now for SasuSaku.**

"You're ignoring me."

"Am I?" Sakura wondered as she walked down Konoha's busiest street, holding all the markets.

"You're being annoying, Sakura."

Spinning around, Sakura's eyes glared into Sasuke's mismatched one.

"_I'm_ being annoying?" She snapped. "You know what's _really_ annoying, Sasuke? Not hearing from you for two years. That's right. Two. Years. You could have wrote to me or even visited!"

"Sakura-"

"I know we're not together in _any_ way, but when you left," she murmured, looking down at her feet. "When you left, I thought that maybe things were different now."

Then she scowled and spun around, stomping away from him.

"You'd have thought I'd learn by now," she hissed. "Why did I even bother waiting for you? I should have taken Shiroku's offer and-"

Sasuke caught up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him. Her emerald gaze held genuine surprise before anger flooded in. His mind yelled words of frustration but he did something better.

"Sasuke-"

He laid claim to her lips.

Again, she was caught by surprise. Sasuke was kissing her. In the middle of a busy street where everyone could see them. True to his actions, he caught the attention of everyone around the market area.

When she didn't push him away, Sasuke drew her closer, pulling her body into his. Her body melted into his for just a moment before the anger burned hot and she shoved him away from her.

The two panted, glaring at one another.

"You _teme_," she hissed.

Swiftly, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. Instinctively, his arms wound around her waist. The fact that he was holding her left her hungry for more of his touch and it showed in the way her tongue danced with his. When the need for air became too much, she separated from him. Instead of the swooning look he expected her to have, she instead just turned and walked away, their gathered audience stepping aside to let her pass.

Sasuke stood there, confused on what just happened when Sakura turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"You're still an asshole," she stated, causing the Uchiha to frown.

"Saku-"

"But you're an asshole that's taking me to dinner tonight."

She kept walking and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

Even as she walked away from him, her lips lifted up into a tender smile.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

**I AM SO SORRY! I HADN'T REALISED THE REST OF THIS HADNT UPLOADED**

**So some of you only got the first line.**

**My bad**

**But this is what I thought their kiss would be like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, just for a heads up, these italic parts are Sakura's memories that she's reliving in order to lock them away. They are precious to her.**

**Also, there is a spicy lemon in her other memory so consider yourself warned!**

* * *

><p><em>The Sakura Festival was supposed to be grand this year and it was something Sakura took very seriously, especially because of her namesake.<em>

_Not many knew but she sent quite a lot on the kimonos she wear._

_But this festival was different. It fell on her birthday. Her eighteen to be exact but she didn't tell anyone._

_Honestly, since the war, she felt no need to celebrate her birthday or at least, make a big fuss over it._

_Standing before the full length mirror, she held out her arms, letting the sleeves droop to their full length._

_In the past, for as long as she could remember, Sakura wore bright colours often accompanied with pink._

_But this year, this day, she was now considered an adult, ignoring the fact that all Chunin's are considered adults. In the case of drinking and gambling, she was now legal._

_To celebrate this memoriable day, she had gone out and bought this yukata instead of a kimono considering how hot it has been lately to signify that she had changed. That was was now an adult._

_Instead of pastel pinks, blues, yellows or green, her kimono was a deep red, the colour of blood, not a shade lighter or darker. The colour was very heavy, bold. It truly stood out against her pale skin, making her seem even lighter. To tone down the bold colour, her obi was solid black, showing just how thin the Haruno was. It dropped to the ground but to accentuate the fact that she can no longer be considered a child, it was slit on either side, revealing long, creamy legs. Using a special pin that had a couple significant charms hanging from it (Uzumaki swirl, Uchiha fan, Sharingan, Haruno circle, Konoha symbol)._

_There was a knock on her door before the person just entered._

_"Forehead, are you coming or-" Ino stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the girl- no woman before her._

_Sakura noticing her best friends stare looked at her worriedly._

_"Is it too much?"_

_Ino shook her head, eyes still wide open._

_"You look beautiful," Ino murmured._

_Sakura blushed shyly, suddenly feeling very much like her 6 year old self._

_"But if you're going to go sexy, you have to go all the way," Ino encouraged as she pulled at the opening of her yukata._

_"H-Hey!"_

_The blond was swift and once she was done, spun Sakura around to look back into the mirror. Her yukata had loosened at the top and was now resting almost off the shoulder, allowing a lot of cleavage, especially since she chose not to bind herself._

_"Don't do that," Ino scolded as she smacked away Sakura's arms. "Sexy is confidence. To pull this look off, you need to work it."_

_Sakura nodded, relaxing her arms while letting one hand rest on her hips._

_"Perfect. Now, let's go!"_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura sighed as she lost Ino on the way to the festival. She should have known she'd piss off somewhere once Sai showed up.<em>

_As she reached the festival, she felt all eyes on her. Even though inside she wanted nothing more then to hide, she strode forward confidently._

_"Sakura-sama!"_

_Pausing in her walk, she turned to the man who had addressed her. It was Shihoku, a fellow med-nin she worked with._

_"Shihoku-san," Sakura greeted politely._

_The man in question blushed._

_"I was wondering- Do you...- Can I-...are you here alone?" He managed out._

_Sakura smiled at his flustered state. "Y-"_

_"No."_

_Seeing her colleague paling in turn as he stared at the newcomer over her shoulder told her all just who had made their appearance. Even if she'd recognise that deep, silky voice anywhere at anytime._

_Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled coolly. "Sasuke."_

_The man, dressed still in his travelling clothes, nodded his head in greeting. "Hn."_

_She raised an eyebrow, even as the man before her bowed hastily stuttering his apology before disappearing into the crowd._

_She turned to fully face the Uchiha, her heart begging her to hug him yet she tried to play it cool._

_"It's been a while since I last saw you."_

_"You saw me last month after that whole Hyuga fiasco."_

_"As I said."_

_The two eyed each other silently before Sakura sighed._

_"Normally, I'd be happy to silently stare at you, but I aim to enjoy this festival above all else, so if you'll excuse it..."_

_Sakura turned but she didn't make it very far as Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura faced him again, curious and patient._

_His features were strained and tense. He was uncomfortable._

_"If there's nothing you wanted to say-"_

_When she tried to pull away Sasuke pulled her closer to him._

_"I'll escort you," he stated._

_Sakura hid a smile behind a frown before he dragged her off, through the festival causing many curious gazes their way._

_Unable to hide it any longer, she allowed her smile to seep through as she giggled._

_And she could have sworn the tips of Sasuke's ears were pink._

_Maneuvering her hand, instead of being dragged by the wrist. She slipped her fingers between his, holding his hand. Though he didn't look back, he slowed down._

_His fingers closed, returning the hold._

* * *

><p>Karin watched Sakura sleep, which she seemed to do often.<p>

It was both a blessing and curse that Kuromaru wasn't performing his daily mind fuck on the pinkette.

Good; because it spared the pinkette the mental trauma and torture.

Bad; because he was meeting with friends just as twisted as himself.

But she had done what she promised Sakura, she convinced Kuromaru to take her back to the main land, though he told her he was keeping her far away from the land of Fire.

Tomorrow, they would catch a boat to the other side of Wind country where the Land of Keys resides between Earth and Wind.

She would do everything in her power to follow Sakura's plan.

* * *

><p>The next time Sarada came to, she was more aware of what happened and those around her.<p>

Thankfully, Tsunade was there to greet her.

"Welcome back, Sara-chan."

She tried to speak but her previous screaming had left her throat dry and scratched. She held out a shaking hand which Tsunade understood immediately and grabbed the plastic cup by the bed and filled it with the water jug beside it. Gently, she helped the small girl drink which was quite an effort on the Uchiha's part. Once she was done, she smiled weakly.

"A-Arigatou, Baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled at her affectionately as she placed a hand on the girl's head and tenderly soothed it down.

"Now, I don't want you to worry too much, child, but you have activated the Sharingan."

"The...red eyes my father has?"

Tsunade nodded. "Do you know much about the Sharingan?"

"Only that it improves sight when activated but can leave the user exhausted."

"That's the gist of it. It can do many other things but that is something your father will talk to you about."

As if being summoned, the Uchiha in question entered, a fresh jug of water in his hands. The water was cold if the condensation gave any indication. His eyes widened when he realised Sarada was awake and was beside her in an heartbeat, the jug beside the old one as he stood by her bed.

"Sarada," Sasuke managed out, his throat tightening in shame and regret.

"First," Tsunade interrupted him, shooting him a glare before turning gentle eyes back to her patient. "I want to check those eyes of yours. You might not even be conscious of it, but your Sharingan has yet to switch off."

Sarada remained still as Tsunade's chakra invaded her system gently, tentatively touching the chakra networks to her eyes as she observed the behaviour and sensitivity. Once she was finished, she was both in awe and confusion.

"From what I could tell, the Sharingan is using only a small amount of chakra, only what's necessary to keep it activated. I theorize if you were to actually use the Sharingan to cast genjutsu or any of it's other unnatural abilities, it would use more. But right now, it's consumption is quite precise. Sakura's chakra control, no doubt."

"So it's not hurting her to keep it activated?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"How do I deactivate it?" Sarada wondered.

Tsunade frowned for a moment. "At this point in time, I am unsure. Sasuke should know the answer better than I."

With that self dismissal, she patted Sarada's cheek before standing. She cast one look at Bolt who was sprawled out on his bed, dead to the world, as he dreamed of ramen most likely. Doing one last check on Bolt, she left, leaving Sasuke, Sarada and an unconscious Bolt alone in the room.

All was silent except for the heart monitor Sarada was hooked up to, which brought her attention to all the equipment she was hooked up to.

"I'm sorry."

The voice that had grown increasingly unfamiliar to her spoke, drawing her gaze to the older Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes didn't waver, forcing himself to face the eyes of one of the women he failed, as well as the horrific consequences of said actions. He -like her- had taken in the many machine and drips she had needed to stabilize her condition.

"It's my fault," Sasuke continued. "If I hadn't left-"

"Why are you here?"

The question stung him more than a physical wound ever could. The tears in her eyes only crushed his spirit more.

"Sarada-"

"Why have you come back now?" Sarada asked, her face still bruised in places. "You weren't here when I needed you most- when _kaa-san_ needed you most."

She choked back sobs as she tried to say all she needed to say before she broke down.

"You never saw the way kaa-san feared. Not only was she worried about me, but she was terrified for the babies. I tried to help as much as I could but-"

"Wait- What did you say?"

Sarada, seeing the confusion in his eyes, felt her visible eye widen in shock.

"No one's told you yet?"

Sasuke shook his head, slow and unsure.

"Kaa-san's pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>It had been quite some time before she saw Sasuke again. But his parting gift left her feeling warm all over.<em>

_Touching her lips, she smiled softly. __She knew he wasn't ready to fully accept her love but she was patient. He was trying and that was all that mattered._

_Still, it had been three months since she had last seen him and her heart longed for him. Even a glimpse would soothe her._

_But even so, she was still shocked when she could sense him as he headed in her direction during a particularly violent storm. The subtle fluctuation causing her to worry as thunder rolled and cut out the power to her house._

_He was upset and it was as if the storm conveyed his warring emotions._

_She opened her door and waited, trying to see him through the pouring rain. When she saw him, she struggled to not run to him and check him over for injuries like a mother hen. Instead she waited, her heart and home opened to him._

_He did not pause as he swiftly entered her home, dripping water on her floor._

_"Are you alright?" Was the first words out of her mouth._

_Sasuke didn't answer, instead he chose to stare at her through the darkness, burning her into his mind. She decided to ignore that and continued with her fussing as she stripped him of his cloak, followed by his shirt. Leaving him a pair of Kakashi's spare pants left at her apartment, she took his wet clothes to her laundry room and left them in the washing machine since the power was still out. When she returned, she instead went to the kitchen to find him some food._

_She was worried. It was like Sasuke was in shock._

_All she could do was cut up some tomatoes since the power loss left her with little options for dinner._

_Thankfully she knew his favourite food._

_So lost in her thoughts, she let out a startled gasp as arms wrapped around her abdomen. She stood frozen as Sasuke's lips rested against the back of her head._

_"S-Sasuke?" She wondered._

_Sasuke said nothing which only had the pinkette worrying even more. Something must have happened during his travels._

_"There was a woman," he spoke softly._

_"A-A woman?"_

_He didn't look at her but instead stared blankly ahead as he got lost in his thoughts. "She was very kind to me. She encouraged the people of her small village to accept me and my mission of atonement. She drew me in with her compassion."_

_Sakura began slicing again, slowly so she could listen to his words._

_"She gave me a lot of work to do and soon, the village was glad to accept my help. I was only there for a week as I helped her build a clinic for her to tend to the sick. She reminded me so much of you," he whispered._

_Her head rocked forward slightly before she realised it was because Sasuke had kissed her hair. He nuzzled her hair a bit before he continued._

_"I had left after a week and was quite far from the village when I saw smoke coming from her direction. I rushed back and found the small town on fire as bandits raided the place. The men had tried to fight back but they didn't stand a chance against this rogue-nin."_

_Sakura's heart immediately went out to these people that had tried to gather their broken lives only to have it burnt to the ground again._

_"I killed them all when I found them dragging away the women and children. I tried to find her but she wasn't there. I searched the village, looking for her and other survivors. I...found her by the clinic that had been burnt to the ground. She stood with the men to protect the village but she was cut down and left for dead."_

_Sasuke's voice cracked and he grinded his teeth, trying to fight back his overwhelming emotions. Sakura turned in his arms and cupped his face._

_"She was still alive when I found her, but barely," he whispered, gazing deep into Sakura's eyes._

_The anguish the swam in his mismatching eyes clawed at her heart, begging her to ease his pain._

_"Her clothes had been torn. She had been...had been raped."_

_"Sasuke-kun," she murmured sadly as she rested her head on his chest._

_His arms tightened around her enough so that she could feel his slight trembling._

_"S-She smiled at me," he whispered into her ear. "Told me she was glad I came back and saved the others."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she imagined this woman and felt that the world was darker without her._

_"I held her as she died. It was the least that I could do and it reminded me how short life is."_

_She felt her chin being lifted until she was gazing into Sasuke's eyes which were wet with unshed tears._

_"It reminded me that anything could happen. That no matter how much power we wield, we can't escape death."_

_He captured her lips in a desperate, sorrowful kiss which Sakura returned. Their tongues battled for dominance which mattered little to her as she tried to convey her love for him through said kiss. She felt something wet touch her cheek that wasn't her tears. When she opened her eyes, she saw the lone tear that had escaped his control._

_Sakura led him to the long sofa by her large window where the rain crashed against it._

_Sasuke eased her onto the leather couch so gently, Sakura could have sworn she was made of glass. __He helped her out of her night shirt, exposing her creamy, supple breasts before he captured a nipple with his lips._

_Sakura gasped as he teased her nipple while his hands massaged and caressed her breasts. Her hands slid up into his hair that was still dripping with rain water, cooling her fevered skin. She hummed softly before he started to trail kisses down her milky torso to her shorts. Raising her hips, she allowed him to pull the shorts down to reveal her slick and pink womanhood, wet for him and him alone._

_Sakura blushed under his intense gaze. Did he have to stare? She moved to close her legs when Sasuke stopped her. His mismatched eyes raised to her emeralds and she desire boiled within her at the hunger and lust burning there._

_He settled between her legs and she shifted nervously, but the moment his tongue caressed the gem between her legs, she gasped and arched into his mouth. The Uchiha watched her reaction and allowed her body and moans to tell him what she liked and what she didn't.  
><em>

_She was burning. The feelings Sasuke's tongue evoked inside her had her blood boiling. Her own hands slid to her neglected breasts as she kneaded them.  
>Sasuke slid in a finger which was answered with a breathless moan from the pinkette. Despite his want to bury himself deep inside her and the need to reassure himself that she was very much alive and in his arms, he wanted to bring her as much pleasure as he could so he took it slowly. But damn if she didn't make it for him. In more ways than one.<br>_

_As a second and third finger followed the first, Sakura was a writhing mess of pleasure, her hands now clawing at the sofa for anything to grab onto as her stomach tightened.  
><em>

_Sasuke watched as she tossed and turned beneath his skilful fingers. When is tongue rolled along her bud, her whole body tensed and she arched up, straining against his hold. His Sharingan had unknowingly activated, committing the image to memory for the many nights he'd spend away from her. Her pussy spasmed around his fingers, tightening. As he wondered what that would feel like around his erection, he growled with need.  
><em>

_As she eased down from her high, she looked up at Sasuke as he stood. He took in her appearance, her body flushed and hair disarrayed, spread out about her. Her skin glowed with a post-orgasmic light, visible even in the dark. She had never looked so alive. Desire burned like fire in her eyes, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. The sight had his painfully hard erection harder than ever before but as lightning lit up the room; lit up her skin, he'd never seen anything as beautiful.  
><em>

_He pushed his pants down and let them pool at his feet before he re-joined her, his body sliding atop hers. Her left foot ran up his leg before locking behind his knee while her other reached around to hook beneath his firm ass, urging him forward. When his chest grazed across hers, she couldn't help the mewl that escaped her throat as her arms wound around his neck lovingly. Sasuke gazed deep into her eyes as she stared back. His left arm wrapped under her right arm and his hand cradled her head while his right hand cradled her cheek.  
><em>

_"I don't want to lose you," he whispered.  
><em>

_Her right hand slid down to cradle his cheek as well as she allowed her love to shine through her eyes.  
><em>

_"You never will," she whispered back.  
><em>

_His head dropped to capture her in a loving and slow kiss, conveying what words could not and it brought her to tears. When he pulled back, he did so only enough to breathe.  
><em>

_"Sakura," he murmured against her lips.  
><em>

_His hips moved forward and with a gasp from the pinkette and hiss from himself, he was home, sheathed in her wet pussy. It was better then he imagined and he really had to steel himself when all he wanted was to drive home into her repeated. Her body shuddered but it wasn't from an orgasmn, only the emotions the joining brought her. He rolled his hips and she groaned.  
><em>

_"Don't stop," she begged.  
><em>

_"Never," he hissed against her lips before he set a slow and painful pace, rocking into her.  
><em>

_She clutched to him desperately as he fanned the flames of desire within her, but not enough to set her on fire.  
><em>

_"S-Sasuke," she pleaded.  
><em>

_He cut off her pleas with another mind-blowing kiss, drowning out their pleasured sounds.  
><em>

_When he raised up, she tightened her legs around him, pulling him down and causing him to drive right into her. The sensation sent a shock through him like the lightning outside as Sakura allowed the wave of bliss to wash through her body, tingling every cell within her.  
><em>

_Sasuke grit his teeth before he followed her example and pulled back out only to thrust back inside her. His loving hold turned possessive as the hand that cradled the back of her head grasped her hair instead. Her head tilted back, crying out her pleasure and Sasuke took the invitation to her creamy neck, nipping and biting, scraping his teeth over her pulse that beat away in her neck.  
><em>

_"Mine," he declared as his hips continued their hard thrusts, reaching deep inside her.  
><em>

_She couldn't reply, all cohesive thoughts lost to the sea of ecstacy. Seeing her unable to form an audible sentence filled him with pride and picked up the pace to see how loud he could make her scream.  
><em>

_When she could open her eyes, even just slightly, the sight before her had her stomach tightening. Their bodies rocked, causing his hair to sway about his face, his Sharingan alive and taking in every detail of their love making. His eyes were focused, staring at her facial expressions, even as sweat trickled down his brow. When she responded to his thrusts with her own, she caught the pleasure-filled look none had ever seen before her. His eyes clenched shut as his mouth parted to release a deep groan.  
><em>

_It was this sight that caused her walls to tighten up around him.  
><em>

_"S-Sasuke-kun," she managed to whimper before stars burst behind her eyes.  
>Sasuke felt Sakura clenching up and he struggled just to move as she clamped down on him. He let out a growl as he continued his movement, allowing Sakura to ride out her orgasm. He watched from atop her as her whole body seemed to ripple with the ecstacy shooting through her body from head to toe.<br>_

_When she finally came back to reality, she realised Sasuke had pulled out and was easing her onto her stomach. She raised her hips, parting her legs slightly before she felt Sasuke kneeling behind her. Without hesitation, he was ramming back inside her with purpose.  
><em>

_Sakura dug her nails into leather as her whole body rocked from the impact of Sasuke's thrusts. She stared out the window in front of her when another flash of lightning lit up the room where she caught a glimpse of their reflection. The hints of Sasuke pounded into her behind her caused her to tighten which had Sasuke hissing in pleasure.  
><em>

_"I love you," Sakura panted.  
><em>

_The sudden affectionate words caused the Uchiha to still suddenly. She looked at him over her shoulder in confusion. His hair covered his eyes dauntingly, when she realised the words she'd just spoken.  
><em>

_"S-Sasuke, I-"  
><em>

_"Say it again," he spoke.  
><em>

_"W-Wha-"  
><em>

_Her question was cut off by a particularly hard thrust. She gasped in shock, staring at him with wide eyes.  
><em>

_"Say it again," he repeated, firmer this time.  
><em>

_"I-I love you."  
><em>

_She was rewarded with another thrust. As she chanted her declaration repeatedly, Sasuke followed with a thrust until she was tightening around him again. __This time, he planned to follow her over the edge. As her pussy twitched around him, warning him of her incoming orgasm, he sped up, slamming into her with a newfound ergancy. He grasped her hips tight enough to bruise as he pulled her back onto him in time with his thrusts, driving into her deeper than before. Soon, his thrusts were becoming erratic and irregular, no longer the controlled pace he'd set.  
><em>

_More flashes of lightning allowed her the perfect view as Sasuke thrust madly into her, seeking that oblivion elluding his grasp. She looked at him over her shoulder to watch him as she tightened her core around him again.  
><em>

_There. She watched as Sasuke strained, his whole body tense and she felt him swell within her before his warm seed coated her walls, an animalistic growl escaping him as he came. Her body spasmed around him, milking him of all he had to give and drawing out Sasuke's climax before the two collapsed onto the sofa. She took in shaky pants for breath as Sasuke was still feeling the after effects of such an earth shattering orgasm.  
><em>

_Sakura rolled over which made Sasuke roll over and she cuddled into his chest. As he came to, he allowed himself a small smile as he gazed at her. The storm outside seemed to ease down a bit as the worst of the storm passed. Sasuke hand raised to play with a strand of her hair.  
><em>

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.  
><em>

_Sasuke pulled her back down for another kiss, smiling.  
><em>

_"Arigatou."_

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

**Thus, Sarada was born! Using her ultra superpowers-**

**Lol xD**

**How hot was that?****I enjoyed it ;P**

**Much better then my fight scene, hey?**

**I've gotta admit, smut is one of my stronger points where as fights are rather weak.**

**I apologise for the delay. I had trouble with the first memory of the festival and then I got distracted.**

**I wanted to do this, relive memories of her and Sasuke so that you can see how I'd pair them.**

**How sweet was Sasuke about the woman that died. I almost cried for her - and I don't even have a name for her!**

**What's that, my lovelies? Longer chapters?**

**BOOM bitch. 4,500 words.**

**TURN DOWN FOR WAT!? Do dooo do dod doooo**

**Lol, jokes.**

**Now, Sarada is awake and she was the one to tell Sasuke Sakura was pregnant. How will he react?**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**See you next time on-**

**Nah, fuck it.**

**Laters and keep it real,**

**-Me.**


End file.
